Steven Universe: A Bridge Too Far
by SHONENJUMPBOY
Summary: Steven Universe wonders, what if Rose never had him? Would everyone be happy like they used to be? Wishing there was a possibility of having his mother back. However, Steven starts having strange dreams that don't make sense to him...eventually, things get even stranger. Steven and the Crystal Gems are not the only ones interested in strange activities. How far will Steven go?
1. Chapter 1: Downpour

**Steven Universe: A Bridge Too Far**

Chapter 1: Downpour

It is 10 pm at night, the sky above has nothing but clear dark sky, many stars sparkling. The moon is glowing brightly, so much so that it almost gives an excuse not to waste any electricity and money on lights and electronic entertainment devices in Beach City.  
The crickets making noises in the empty streets, the Big Doughnut store is obviously closed for the night. As many of the stores are in Beach City. Only the occasional house lights are on outside the coast area. Many families and people preferring to sleep at this time, there are exceptions, however.  
You will find the odd person roaming the streets of Beach City, from a small boy with a strange appearance to a group of teenagers practising their instruments peacefully as their music follows the gentle cold breezes across the city.

On the coast, there are lights in the distance, which is part of a wooden house that is built on a lone mountain that has a lighthouse on the very top of an ancient temple. The mountain also has a carved statue of what appears to be a woman of some sorts with one hand raised out to her right. The house is near the stomach of this statue.  
On further inspection, seeing through the windows of this house is a home that is almost like any other bungalow home. Except for the strange section when walking through the front door and seeing an odd pad that wouldn't mean much to an average human. However, it does mean something to certain kinds of people who currently live in this house. Going up some stairs is a small boy playing something with a purple looking woman beside him.

Steven Universe is sitting in front of his TV, playing a video game on the GameTube alongside his friend, fellow gem and even family, Amethyst. A pink looking lion is sleeping near the window, totally ignoring their back and forth.  
The two of them have their eyes glued to the TV screen, having an intense gaming session playing Super Bash Royale. Steven's fingers mash the buttons yet he does this in a rhythmic fashion for his certain character, performing combos against Amethyst.  
Amethyst sticks her tongue out, caught by Steven's combo "Gah! Nice moves Steven! But wait till you get a load of THIS!"

Amethyst also mashes some buttons to perform a spectacular combo in-game "Oh yeah! The Down Bash Special! BOOYAH!"

Steven gasps loudly seeing his favourite character being thrown across the screen, leading to the death and loss of their match "Oh no! Captain Seagull! You fought to the end, forever be my hero!"

The purple woman simply rolls her eyes at her friend's over-exaggeration "Oh come on Steve-O, if you wanna REALLY try again...then I got plenty of rematches in me!"

The boy chuckles softly at his friend's offer for a rematch, how could he possibly pass it up? Grabbing the controller once more, Steven grins widely while selecting another favourite character called Doctor Aria "Oh yeah! This time you're going down! Select Final Termination, we're doing this old style!"

But as soon as they're about to press start, a voice yells from below Steven's room, footsteps climbing the steps "Steven! You know it's time for bed, you two have been playing that thing for almost an hour straight!"

Steven and Amethyst turn their heads to the voice, slowly seeing the individual's head appearing from the edge of the floor, with a pearl on the forehead, pale skin, long arms and legs and a pointy nose, it's none other than Pearl.  
Steven sees Pearl stepping towards them with her hands on hips, her foot tapping while giving a stern look at the two. Steven pouts, placing his hands together "Awww! Come on Pearl, just one more game? Pleeeaaase?"

"Yeah Pearl! Let the kiddo have one more game!"

Pearl opens her mouth but bites her lower lip, considering if she should let them have more game together? But she remembers something and shakes her head at them "Sorry Steven, but you promised an hour ago you would come off! And I've been generous for you tonight, you should've been in bed then!"

Steven tries to say something back but seeing Pearl's comments and expression, he didn't like being scolded for something like this. However, he did promise Pearl he would have come off and she even silently allowed him to play for a bit longer "I'm sorry Pearl, you're right."

Amethyst makes an expression of shock, to see Steven giving up so easily was unlike him "What!? Come on Steven, you don't have to listen to Pearl, she's just being-"

"What? Concerned for his health and well-being? At least I actually care for about the things you obviously disregard!"

Amethyst's eyes go wide, she didn't expect that "Oh is that what you think huh? Unlike YOU I wanna give Steven the chance of being a kid and trying to enjoy his life! You just do this because there's a bit of Rose inside him!"

Steven watches the two of them argue, wincing when hearing his mother's name being mentioned "Uh...guys?"

"N...No! How dare you! See here Amethyst-" Pearl is about to counter until a commanding voice bellows over them.

"That's enough!"

Steven, Amethyst and Pearl quickly turn their heads towards the commanding voice, Garnet is standing over them looking down. They gulp nervously, although she is wearing a large glass piece over her eyes...they can almost feel her stare. And it is not one that should be tested.  
Garnet sighs deeply, calming herself down before she looks at the others "stop this pointless bickering. You're arguing over Steven's bedtime and Amethyst...we need to talk later on about what you"

Amethyst just grumbles loudly, going past Garnet and jumping down to the warp pad, summoning a door for her room "fine...whatever. Night Steven."

Pearl sighs shakily "s-sorry Garnet, I got carried away and should be remained calm. That was...my fault. I should be attending to my own room. G-Good night Steven."

Steven watches Pearl slowly going past Garnet towards the stairs quietly "g...good night Pearl...and please...don't be sad."

Pearl looks back at him, smiling slightly "thank you, Steven."

Garnet quietly waits for Pearl to go through her door via warp pad before walking over to Steven's bed, sitting down "now Steven, first off...sorry you had to hear that."

"No Garnet, I should have just listened and done as Pearl asked since I promised her. This is all my fault that everyone is feeling this way-"

Garnet holds her hand up in front of Steven, her mouth keeping a neutral expression "While you did promise Pearl that, Amethyst was also right about how you should still feel like a child while you're at this age."

Steven rubs his face, feeling tired and frustrated "So...what? I can't have both ways."

"Honestly Steven, it's still hard for us to understand these human ways of life and what you're interested in. We almost think it's pointless that you are, but we have to try and understand that the little things mean a lot to you, and others."

Breathing softly, Steven walks over to Garnet and nervously looks up "Guess I'm grounded?"

Garnet simply smiles, easing Steven's fears "No you're not. This all was just a silly argument, nobody is in trouble. Although Amethyst shouldn't have mentioned your mother, I just wanted to talk to them calmly."

"So that's why you broke it all up, so everyone can calm down and talk with more sense?" Steven asks curiously.

"Yup...and for you to get some sleep little man" Garnet smiles, gently picking Steven up and kisses his forehead.

Steven laughs sweetly, the kiss was warm and gentle "I-I will Garnet...thank you!"

Garnet chuckles and gently places Steven on the bed, seeing how he is already in his pyjamas. There wasn't much else needed to do besides turning off the Television and GameTube. As she turns them off, Garnet smiles to herself and adjusts her glasses _'Should we tell him we've been practising when he hasn't noticed? No, it'll be a nice surprise.'_

Steven gets himself under the bedsheets, the comfort of his mattress, pillow and duvet makes him feel relaxed. Breathing in and out, Steven looks at Garnet walking over with a smile on her face "Goodnight Garnet."

"Goodnight Steven."

Steven giggles feeling another kiss on his head, he watches the Crystal Gem going slowly stepping down the stairs. Closing his eyes briefly, preparing for a deep sleep...however Steven's eyes shoot open and calls out "G...Garnet! Wait!"

Before Garnet's head disappears from his view, she snaps her heads towards him feeling alarmed "Steven! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...but I just wanted to ask you a question...if that's okay with you?"

Garnet stares at him quietly, almost mentally playing out different situations in her head before she responds "Okay Steven, go ahead."

Steven starts feeling uncomfortable with his question, but he wanted to know this for so long and what Garnet thinks most of all "G...Garnet...do you all...sometimes wish mom was here instead of me?"

All of sudden Garnet's whole world crashes upon her, her mouth hangs open from pure shock at this question. Not even future vision could prepare this sudden question...but why!? What could possibly make Steven think that they think it's his fault Rose is gone?

Garnet doesn't move from her spot, just gently shaking her head sideways "S...Steven...what...how...did...we do something to make you think like this?"

Steven quickly sits up from his bed, his heart racing and feeling cold-blooded "Nonono! It's just that...that...mom always usually comes up in conversations on how great she was and how much good she was. Sometimes...you guys don't see me as Steven Universe but as Rose Quartz. A-And I thought...if I was gone and somehow she came back...maybe you all would be happy again?"

Garnet takes all this in, so much that it becomes too much for her to handle. She covers her mouth, tears dripping down from her face "S-Steven...I-I'm...sorry but we...we...need to think about this deeply...with the others."

The half-human feels nervous seeing Garnet like this, trying to keep herself from breaking apart into Ruby and Sapphire "G-Garnet...I-I'm so sorry-"

"No Steven! You...shouldn't have to be sorry for anything...w...we need to have a conversation in the morning. I-I promise you, Steven..." Garnet is able to choke out before rushing off to her own room.

Steven sits in his bed, feeling a dreadful amount of guilt and shame on himself. Covering his face with his hands, he hits his mattress "Why did I do that!? I should have just kept in like always...o-of course they care about me! But...I...just had to know for sure!"

Lion was awake ever since Steven asked the question to Garnet, just staring and not making any noises as usual. Lion sees Steven's face his pillow and gently licks Steven's ear. The half-human slowly stares at his pink friend and smiles weakly "I'm an idiot...huh pal?"

The boy becomes surprised when the creature actually licks his cheek, meaning that Steven isn't? Or telling him to cheer up before Lion lays back down so it can sleep. Sighing deeply, Steven lays back down and stares at his ceiling "Mom...they all love you, even if you say you're proud of having me. But they all miss you...they would give anything to bring you back, I...would just to see you."

Steven's eyes become heavy, feeling tired from all of this. He just wishes that it could have been normal like always, except for the invasions by Jasper, the squad of Rubies and Blue Diamond's visit. Those were interesting times, and many more are expected for the foreseeable future.  
Now that Peridot and Lapis are in an old abandoned farmhouse, they seem to be getting along well together. Steven smiles slightly before going to sleep, a very deep sleep.

* * *

Steven Universe is dreaming, at the moment he is laying down on a grass of green at night. Seeing the stars sparkle brightly as the cold wind gently blows through his hair. He slowly gets up and sighs happily, looking around he notices Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl is in the distance talking with his father Gregory Universe, Lion laying around, as usual, Lapis, Peridot and Connie who is smiling and laughing away. The most important people in his life are happy, which makes Steven happy as he lays down and keeps looking at the starry sky...suddenly, he notices bright flashes of white and red!

Slowly standing up straight, Steven squints his eyes to try and see if he can make anything out. Only able to make out there is 1 flash of white and 3 flashes of red, exploding in space without any sounds. Steven tries calling out to the others but he couldn't speak, now running towards them at full speed the half-human notices they're getting further away with each step he takes until they're completely gone.  
Now noticing he is in complete darkness, looking around to see nobody is here. Feeling terrified and confused, Steven touches his gem, wondering if there will be combat. Suddenly the flashes of white and red explode all around him, moving away from them the best Steven can! But no good, the exact same 1 white flash and 3 red flashes explode loudly around him! For some reason, Steven strongly feels that they're looking at him as they explode? Hearing faint whispers that are hard to make out, broken and mixed pitches "WiSh..."

Steven Universe stares in wonder at the explosions, hearing more words "wHeERe...wISh..."

The only thing this half human can do is think 'w-wishes? What is going on? I'm...getting scared now!'

"Nay! thou art not worthy!" a very old voice creaks out, creating a massive flash of white that encases Steven.

 _'AHHH! What's going on!? Wait...my eyes are closed but I see...something...a small piece of rocky with grass on top in the middle of space, nothing else around it? And...a well?'_

Suddenly the old strained voice speaks so loudly, he almost went deaf "How far would thy go?"

Steven's vision ponders closer and closer towards the well that, trying to see the inside of it but like a jolt of electricity going through Steven. He gasps loudly and shoots up from his bed, gasping loudly and sweating like mad! Looking around, it's still his bedroom, Lion notices Steven but thought nothing of it and went back to sleep.  
Slowly and nervously removing the duvet off himself, Steven's bare feet touch the cold wooden floor that sends chills down the spine "I-I-I need...a-a-a drink..."

Like a wolf eating food, Steven gulps down almost 4 full cups of cold water and makes a satisfying sigh. Feeling a lot cooler and calmer than before, taking another glass of water and sipping every so often. Steven looks outside the window seeing the beach, it's raining like cats and dogs out there "oh boy...what a time to start raining huh?"

Seeing that the time is currently 2:32 am, Steven realises he has only been asleep since 11pm...if Pearl ever finds out about this. She would most like to upset and mad, however, he currently doesn't care if he does get scolded at the moment she sees him at night "I would normally say that was a creepy and spooky nightmare, but it didn't feel like that. And I been in some weird stuff before!"

Steven grabs one of his jackets and wearing slippers, still holding the glass of water. He opens the door and hears the full might of the rain pouring down, Steven closes the door and notices the yellow 'Sunbrella' he called it is still on the table on his left. Casually walking over to a seat under the sunbrella, Steven is thankfully the plastic chair is relatively dry, seeing the waves crashing into the shore while the rain roughly pours on anything it touches. Taking a sip of water, Steven feels relaxed hearing all this...thankfully it's not too cold for this time of night and weather "what was that voice? How far would I go...for what though? Was that combat? I...don't understand...maybe it was a stupid nightmare!"

Steven finishes off his glass of water and sighs heavily "they were fighting...for a wish...heh, if I could make a wish...I would bring my mother back! So everyone can live happily ever after!"

A loud thunder echoes throughout the sky, making Steven jump "Whoa! That was really loud! I better get back inside"

Steven grabs his glass and dashes back inside the house closing the door behind him. Slowly taking off the jacket, he hangs it up to dry and takes off his slippers. Steven yawns loudly "I should sleep, just hope I don't have any nightmares...I don't need to bring this up for the others. Oh boy, I forgot about the morning conversation! Ugh…"

Steven slowly goes up the stairs and goes back to his bed, soon getting under the duvet to fall asleep instantly.

* * *

 _Early Morning_

Steven wakes up at 8 am in the morning, still feeling tired and pretty hungry. However, he didn't fancy having anything at home. Lazily getting out of bed, slowly getting dressed in his signature pink T-shirt with a gold star in the centre of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals.  
Still seeing the heavy rain pouring down from earlier, Steven sighs and pulls out his phone from the table and starts typing "Hey Connie! Steven here! How're you? Since it's Saturday and hopefully you're free...is it alright that we meet up together at the Big Doughnut?"

Steven taps the send button and goes to find his jacket and puts it on, looking up to his room he calls out "Liooooon! Can you give me a lift to the Big Doughnut?"

Lion peeks it's head out from the bedroom and stares, yawning loudly and gently landing next to Steven "Thanks Lion!"

The mobile phone starts buzzing, gasping softly, Steven quickly checks his messages "Connie replied Lion! She agreed to meet me at the Big Doughnut, saying wanted to spend the day with me anyway! Awww! I gotta replay her somehow. Oh! Before we go, better make a note for the others if I don't get back in time."

The boy starts making a note and places it on the table, turning around he hugs Lion's head and gets onto it's back "Okay! Next stop, Big Doughnut!"

Lion uses its paw to open the door and walks outs while Steven closes the door before he feels Lion leap across the beach and across some houses in Beach City. Steven begins laughing and cheering, never before has he felt such a sensation like this in the rain with Lion "Whooooa! It's like going through a car wash at dads! I don't advise you get personally cleaned in one! It's scary!"

The pink lion simply rolls its eyes at this, still leaping across the houses until Steven sees the Big Doughnut store's lights are on "Awesome! Lars and Sadie must be setting things up before it opens! Okay Lion, let's go down there and see if they're open!"

Steven and Lion went down to the entrance of Big Doughnut, the boy quickly jumps off his ride and Steven runs over and places his face firmly on the glass window looking like a frog. He sees Sadie behind the counter sorting out the freshly made doughnuts to be on sale. She is talking out loud, although Steven couldn't hear due to the glass and rain. He notices Lars mopping the floor, talking with Sadie who says something that makes Lars look away for Steven to see his expression. A very rare look of embarrassment and a faint blush, Steven giggles seeing him like this, until seeing Lars turn his expression into horror and hugs himself making a high pitch scream.  
From Lar's point of view, seeing a wide face pressing against the glass window while the light shines on it, dark background and heavy rain "AAHHH! Froggie wants his revenge!"

Sadie runs over to make sure Lars is okay "w-what are you talking about?"

They look at the window and see Steven, taking his face off the window and waves nervously. Lars looks confused "Steven? What're you doing here so late? Wait…Steven, you! What the heck man!?"

Steven watches Lars rush over to the doors and swings them open soon as they're unlocked "What's the big idea!? Jeez Steven, scare me half to death!"

"Hehehe...sorry Lars, you got to admit hearing you scream like that was funny!"

Sadie walks next to Lars and laughs "not every day you get to hear him scream like that! Come in Steven! Can't let you get a cold."

Soon as Sadie says that, quick footsteps are audible from the side. Soft yet nimble, Steven beams happily seeing a good friend "Connie!"

Connie logs over towards Steven, holding an umbrella with a big smile "Steven! Dad drove me here as soon as I got your message!"

"Thanks, Connie, I'm sorry for doing this so suddenly."

Connie waves it off "No! We were gonna hang out eventually today, right? Besides, I got my homework done."

Sadie smiles innocently at them "Cute as it is, get inside you two. The last thing we want is for you to get a cold."

The two kids accept Sadie's request and steps inside into the carpet, Lion follows them inside. Lars notices how wet Steven was and sighs loudly "alright, want me to let your coat to dry? Connie, want to place your umbrella in the container? Don't want you ruining my floor!"

Steven takes off his wet coat and gives it to Lars while Connie puts her umbrella away. Lion is dripping wet making Lars skip a beat "Lion...don't…"

Lion starts shaking its body, making the rainwater lands onto the floor especially Lars "AAAHH! WATER! IT BUUURNS!"

Connie out of instinct grabs her umbrella and opens it up, covering herself, Steven and Sadie. The water bounces off the umbrella when feeling it all stop Connie expertly closes it up and in a swift motion throws remaining water off "that was close."

Sadie looks astonished at this, looking at Steven's who has star eyes "w-wow Connie, still take your training seriously!"

"Wow Connie! You're still awesome as ever!" Steven cheers, hugging Connie

Connie blinks when being hugged, but realises it's Steven, she blushes a little and giggles "Thank you, Steven!"

Sadie watches them hug and laugh together, smiling widely _'they'd make a great couple if they taught about it.'_

Seeing all the water onto the floor and Lars spitting out some with Lion's fur, Lars has a red face of anger and begins having a temper tantrum "NNNGHHH! I JUST CLEANED THIS FLOOR! COME ON!"

Steven and Connie tilt their head at Lars, looking at Sadie who just winks "come on Lars, you know customers are going to come in and wet the floor anyway?"

"Well yeah! That's true but...Lion...Oh, not the Sadie look! Come on!"

Steven and Connie's expression becomes very confused, having no idea what a 'Sadie Look' is like. Looking at Sadie, she is smiling sweetly at Lars...not blinking...for some reason sends shivers down their spines "Whoa...I wouldn't need lenses in my glasses to feel that."

The half human can only nod in agreement, remembering Connie doesn't need her actual glasses thanks to Steven's accidentally healing spit from his juice healed her eyes. The only reason she wears them glasses without the lenses is to ensure her parents never find out.  
Connie moves a hair away from her face and goes to sit down "so...what did you want to talk about Steven?"

Steven who was at the front counter bought some doughnuts for himself, Connie and some for Lion who is facing the wrath Lars glaring, but Lion licks his forehead "UGH! DONT LICK MY-uh...sorry Sadie."

"Oh yeah, right. Well, Connie...it's a bit of stupid reason honestly."

Connie watches Steven, kindly thanking him for the doughnuts "you know you can talk to me, magic or non-magic. Remember? So go ahead, all ears."

Steven Universe takes a bite of his sugar coated doughnut, the freshness and warmth is always a comforting feeling for him "last night...I basically been stupid, I made Pearl and Amethyst argue against each other when I kinda refused to go to bed, which somehow brought my mom up. But Garnet arrived and broke everything up."

Connie gives Steven a sympathetic look, urging him to continue "go on."

"She said everything would be fine and would just talk to the others about it, then I went to bed. But...I asked Garnet something that...I always wanted to say but was always afraid...Connie...I asked Garnet if they all sometimes wished Rose was here instead of me?"

After hearing those last few words, Connie eyes go wide and covers her mouth. She knew Steven on an odd occasion thought things like this, but never to the extent of wondering a life without him in it. Connie quickly crawls over and hugs Steven "Steven! That's not true! You can't think like that! Remember all the things you went through to overcome this, you even asked Room to see your mom..."

Steven holds back tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of his friend. But why did he want to meet Connie so early? For pity? Yes... "Yeah...and how mom asked how much she wanted me and was so proud to have me...but is that what the others think?"

Connie hugs Steven, resting her head on his shoulder "I...wouldn't know how they personally feel Steven, but I do know this. They wanted you to live in that house they built for you, trained you, played with you, looked after you and cared for you. You know better than I, that's what you told me and what I've seen since meeting you and them."

The young boy looks at Connie, smiling softly and touches her shoulder _'Connie, you've always been there for me even if you don't understand the things we do, heh...sometimes you know a lot more than I do...guess that's a lot! What have I done to deserve someone like you?'_

Connie feels his hand on her shoulder, hugging each other closer "Are you...going to talk to them, Steven?"

"Y-yeah...well...I was supposed to about now or something, I left a note telling them where I would be."

The young girl slowly stands up, gently helping her best up as well "come on Steven, if you want...I'll be by your side as you all talk."

"R-really? I-I don't want to bring you into the mess that I made-"

Connie quickly cuts him off, a look of determination fires in her eyes "WE are partners, we are Stevonnie. I'm going to protect you, as Pearl said when training me 'You'll do it for him.'"

"Oh Connie, thank you so much...you're a great friend" Steven and Connie hug each other.

Lars and Sadie had stopped working when hearing Steven being serious with emotional talk with Connie, it's rare that they ever see or hear him like this.  
Even Lars had to feel for Steven, as much as he puts on a show, especially now...he'd never want to see Steven like this. So, having thought of a brilliant idea that would change the mood "You know Steven, Connie...me and Sadie are surprised you two aren't a couple!"

Connie chuckles, still hugging Steven "me too."

Steven sighs happily "me three."

Suddenly both of them pull away from their hug, holding each other's arms while sweating bullets and eyes widen. Their mouths spoke before their heads processed what Lars said, blushing dark red at each other...wondering how to come back from this "What did we say!?" they both shout.

Lars and even Sadie couldn't resist the urge of laughing loudly, it really was funny but so adorable how they're acting. If only Steven and Connie could share their sense of humour "w-w-we...we're really good friends!" Connie responds nervously.

Steven shyly folds his arms, trying not blush red "Y-Yeah! Connie is really nice and really pretty, she'd want to date someone like me!"

Connie's jaw drops, looking so shy and blushing so brightly that the lights in the store are almost overwhelmed by her blush. She didn't know how to respond, stuttering whatever came to mind "S-S-S-Steven! T-T-That d-doesn't h-help our c-case!"

"What do you mean?...Oh...Ooooh...LION! WE MUST RETREAT!" Steven nervously shouts, gently pulling Connie to Lion.

Lion feels Connie and Steven jumping onto it's back, teleporting through the floor and closing the portal as soon as he goes through.  
Lars and Sadie look at each other, not knowing if they should say anything or even do anything. Lars quietly walks over to Sadie has his arm on her right shoulder, gently hugging her in "Uh...they forgot to get the umbrella and coat..."

Sadie coughs quietly, smiling awkwardly at this "Uh...next time they come back, we'll give it back to them?"

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

 _Beachside Temple_

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl walk out from the warp pad, Pearl overtaking them and paces around the room "Garnet..I-I really am nervous about this all, I know we've been talking all nights for hours as Steven slept. But...it really makes me think if everything that I have done made him think that we hate him! I should of just let him play that game with you Amethyst!"

Amethyst sighs loudly, shaking her head slightly "Pearl, we talked about this. Garnet is right, we both were wanting the best for him. It's a stupid topic we need to get over."

Garnet nods, adjusting her glasses "correct, I'm almost certain things will go through if we all sit down with Steven and talk...like a family."

Pearl and Amethyst feel Garnet touching their shoulders as she said family, the two gems stares at Garnet and then at each other. Slowly nodding in agreement "you're right Garnet, we'll go through what we discussed last night. I'll go to Steven now..."

Amethyst and Garnet watch Pearl slowly walk up the steps to Steven's room, expecting a gentle voice to call out for him...instead, they see their companion turn around, screeching like a cat "STEVEN ISN'T HERE! HE RAN AWAY FROM US! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Garnet feels a tinge of worry, slowly looking around she spots a note on the kitchen table "Hm..."

Amethyst holds her hands up to try and calm her companion down "Pearl...come on take it easy, hey! Don't hiss at me! Otherwise, you won't a pit to hiss in! Oh boy! She's got claws!"

"It's alright everyone" Garnet calmly speaks out.

Pearl quickly calms down, who was in a pouncing position facing Amethyst holding a chair in front and using her weapon to tame Pearl "uh...whaddya mean Garny?"

Garnet holds out the piece of paper, speaking softly "Dear Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst, sorry if I'm not in. I wanted to visit the Big Doughnut and meet up with Connie. I promise I won't be long. Love, Steven."

Pearl slowly stands up normally, brushing herself off "Ahem...uh...of course! We can wait patiently."

Amethyst grins widely "can't wait to tell Steven you acted like a cat! HA!"

"Oh no, you won't Amethyst!"

The two of them start running around the house, Garnet smiles softly at this, it's their way of having fun and bonding together better "Hmm...even we still have a lot to learn about each other. See you soon Steven."

To Be Continued

 **Kept you waiting huh?**

 **Yes! That's right! I'm back everyone! With a new FanFic and a new mind ready to try and tackle a story I always wanted to try with Steven Universe!**

 **I've been a massive fan of Steven Universe ever since my friend shown Season 1 when it first aired! Looking at you bro!**

 **However, maybe quite a few of you don't like the tone I have written, I understand if it's a little too serious. But that's how I've come to like writing my stories and characters, these are instances that I try and see if there can be a realistic perspective or how a character would think.**

 **I want to try and keep the core of what made the TV Show fantastic and make cartoons on television fantastic like the days of Teen Titans and Justice League. And it has been quite some time since I seen the last season. I honestly didn't know where to start or how I can make it work. Hopefully, I found something you may like.**

 **I'm also publishing this story on the 19th of September 2018, the 7th anniversary of my popular fanfic My Little and Human: Friendship is Magic! To any of my followers and watchers who been with me since 2011. I want to say from the bottom of my heart.**  
 **Thank you.**

 **I hope to keep creating more stories that you all can enjoy and for newcomers to enjoy as well!**

 **Please Read and Review, it really helps!**

 **Until next time...WE, ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Bang

**Chapter 2: The Big Bang**

 _Deep in Space_

Sounds of blasting and booming can be heard even in the vacuum of deep space in this area. A planet that looks like a sun, but a deeper inspection shows lines, circles. Many, many different kinds of gems of all kinds and colours are working tirelessly. In hopes that their hard work will pay off to the leaders.  
A yellow shining arm that is positioned in front of the planet, index finger pointing directly at the planet. For many, this would be some kind of strange and creepy sight to see. However, the arm is actually a spaceship that can hold, travel and even go into combat across space.  
Inside the arm, it has an interior. There are many hallways that lead into rooms, teleportation devices and the observation deck with a large seat and a massive window that oversees the planet working to its core.  
Yellow Pearl is standing next to the large seat, her expressionless face looks at the planet that could blow up from any minute from the number of resources being forced from it. Slowly looking up to her leader, typing away so swiftly and efficiently. So many screens projected in front and so much information would make Yellow Pearl scream mad. She's quite happy with the work that's needed to be done. But...doesn't stop her leader from ordering to 'fill her notes.'  
"Ahem, my Yellow Diamond? You have multiple calls from Homeworld about something supernatural?"

Yellow Diamond groans loudly, still typing but more furiously "Again? I thought I told them and you to stop this nonsense!? I will not waste any resources on some tiny little spike! So, could you kindly explain them, shut up or they can be dismissed!" Yellow Diamond shouts, giving a quick glare at Yellow Pearl before returning to her work.

"Y-Yes my Diamond! Forgive me!"

Yellow shakes her head slightly and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose "do I seriously have to deal with the earth myself? I sent the best gems we have! Jasper who is missing in action, Peridot...that little traitorous idiot calling me, Yellow Diamond...A CLOD!? And whatever Blue Diamond had done is not enough!"

The Pearl starts feeling uneasy seeing her Diamond so angry, its been a long time since she got worked up over a planet. She shrieks feeling the floor tremble, Yellow Diamond stomping her foot and walks over to the window "And these so-called 'Crystal Gems' alongside Rose Quartz who SHATTERED Pink! They will pay-"

Suddenly a feminine voice interrupts from the doorway "Forgive me, my Diamond. If this means so much to you, why not go yourself?"

The Pearl turns around and gasps, glaring daggers "You…"

Yellow Diamond slowly but menacingly glares to whoever interrupted her "you better have a good reason for this Yellow Pearl 007. Otherwise, I will shatter you like I should have done countless times."

The Yellow Pearl 007 or Seven as she is commonly called just smiles widely at her superior. Not phased being threatened and leans on the doorway "you have all the reasons to my Diamond. You don't even need one at all!, but since I already a lot of dirty work you don't have time for! Replace me? I was the only one willing to do all your little tasks and not only just produced numbers but bonuses as well! But by all means…I am ready to give my gem for you to shatter, my Diamond. But please know, never have I ever…failed you."

Yellow Diamond swells as if she had a really sour lemon. Wanting to shatter Seven but resisting for some reason "you are lucky Seven, annoying and arrogant as you are…that is sadly true."

Yellow Pearl almost shrieks with anger, her leader is not only again letting Seven get away with breaking rules plus speaking in that tone! She can't stand this "Seven, how dare you speak to Yellow Diamond like that!"

Seven notices the Pearl counterpart for a second. Smiling widely at her appearance, Seven used to look like her a while ago…but reading some literature changed Seven.  
Her build and facial features are typical of a Pearl. But she is more or less the same as Yellow Pearl, but her colour tone is a darker yellow and her hairstyle messy, covering her left eye.  
Her attire is also completely different, Seven is wearing a yellow Youlee cotton Linen dress with Pockets that reaches above her ankles and wears yellow leather boots and circle glasses. In Seven's hand is a rectangular object "What are you wearing!? And what is that in your hands?"

Seven glances down chuckling "This? It's called a book titled Lord of the Kings, quite interesting if you asked me."

"Wait...what you're wearing and reading is from that waste of a rock that Rose Quartz is on!? How did you-...THAT'S IT SEVEN! YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" Yellow shouts, raising her foot to crush Seven.

Using pure instincts, Seven is able to dodge the powerful stomp from her leader. Adjusting her glasses up and breathes out "My Diamond! Please listen to reason! The reason I was able to obtain this is that I sent my drones to scout the Earth and they brought back these materials that intrigued me! What better way to know your enemy than to learn them? And...you have to admit they are imaginative for a lesser species! And if it helps, I learned the location of Rose Quartz!"

Yellow Diamond grits her teeth, balled fists shaking with rage but her eyes softened, wondering if she really knows "What? You know where Rose Quartz is and didn't bother telling me!?"

"I was going to my Diamond, like always you wish to crush me instead of listening to my words of wisdom! So I am begging you, on my hands and knees to hear me out, my Diamond!"

Yellow Diamond notices Seven walking towards her, hands and knees down right next to her giant foot. This makes Yellow breathe out slowly, slightly happy Seven knows when she knows her place "alright fine...you will explain where the location is!"

Seven smiles and nods slowly, going to stand up "yes my Diamond, thank you-"

"I never said you could stand, you will be as you were next to my foot. Understand?" Yellow Diamond says with a smirk.

The clothed Pearl grits her teeth, going back down and nods "y...yes my Diamond."

Yellow Pearl simply folds her arms and smirks at Seven's predicament, standing proudly beside her giant leader ' _heh, loser.'_

* * *

Steven Universe and his best friend Connie who is riding on Lion's back jumps out of the portal it made when escaping from The Big Doughnut. Lion's paws softly land on the beach's sandy surface, the smell of the ocean hits Steven and Connie, nothing better than pure freshness of nature.  
The heavy rain finally stopped some time ago, the two of them just didn't notice until now "Wow! Just like that, the rain stops!" Connie exclaims.

Steven smiles back to her, having same thoughts "Yeah, I was up late this morning and had a drink outside...pretty awesome!"

Connie frowns slightly, remembering Steven talking about the issues from last night, but never did she hear any mention going outside during the night "Steven, was that because of the arguments and what you said to Garnet?"

The boy gasps, he wasn't supposed to mention that night or nightmare. Thinking quickly for a better alternative explanation or outcome, or even avoiding it altogether. But there isn't anything he could do that can convince his knowing friend "I had a nightmare...kinda...I'm not sure what it meant really. At the moment, is it okay we don't go further? At least...not yet?"

"S-Steven? Please...tell me you're at least okay!"

Steven slowly looks at Connie, smiling and gives a thumbs up to her "I'm still the lovable fool you know well!"

Connie sighs through a chuckle "alright Steven, as long as you promise we can eventually talk about your nightmare?"

"Promise!"

Steven turns around while on Lion's back and touches Connie's hands "Thank you so much for caring about me, Connie. I really mean it, without you where would I be now?"

Connie makes a faint blush but a playful smirk appears "that I won't be here to keep you safe from all those bad guys?"

"Uh...um...where did that come from!? I...don't always wonder if you could suddenly appear and save me like a shining knight!"

"Aha! Not always huh?~"

Steven Universe goes dark red, embarrassing himself...how the tables can quickly turn thanks to his poor wording choice "okay, I guess I deserved that from the Big Donut."

Lion simply snorts loudly, making the two children jump but staring back at each other. Steven starts noticing how...pretty Connie is, and how nice and strong-willed. He called Connie pretty back there, in front of Lars and Sadie _'o-oh man! What was I thinking!? Why did I blurt that out in front of them all!?'_

"Steven? Did you really mean it? When you said I was pretty?" Connie's voice is different, no longer nervous or embarrassed but very curious and even a hint of hope.

The half-human starts feeling his friend's emotions, a serious moment as Pearl would say from boring romantic films on Television. Quite honestly this catches the boy off guard by a large margin, Steven doesn't often think about these things, romance with another person...his best friend at least! But why does he feel warmth when seeing Connie and flushes during less embarrassing moments? Pearl once described it as affection when talking about Steven's mother randomly, a strong bond that could never be shattered and something words, games, comics, books and films can never express. Especially when his father Gregory Universe explained what love for someone else is like and why he and Rose got along so well.  
Could Steven do that? Does he love Connie as a friend? Or more? Working up some courage Steven finally speaks out "y-yes."

Connie's expression goes timid and blushes red, she didn't expect to hear something like that from her friend. Feeling her heart pounding inside, butterflies in her stomach as her father would say "I-I see...you're...really nice Steven. Thank you."

An awkward silence, Lion's paws barely making any noises, the oceans gently crashing calms the nerves for Connie and Steven.

As Lion walks, getting closer to Steven's home, the two notice a familiar van that is parked near the wooden staircases. Taking a closer look at it, the boy's skin turns pale and laughs nervously "Uh...I guess they called my dad? I am in so much trouble..."

Steven feels a hand gently yet firmly touching his shoulder "Thanks for being with me Connie."

"I'll stand by you always, Steven Universe."

* * *

"What do you mean Steven is going to be okay!? What is going on in this house!? All I got was a call from you Garnet saying I needed to be present and remain cool!"

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are sitting down on the sofa watching the father of Steven, Gregory Universe or Greg for short, pacing around the room looking like a lost lamb. Amethyst snorts loudly, covering her mouth "hahaha! Give it a rest Greg, no point doing all this walking around and being a worry wart! Whatever hair you have left will be gone!"

Greg stops in his tracks and looks at Amethyst, touching his long hair and then bald top "well...you have a point, bad enough I'm partly bald-HOLD ON! This isn't the point! Garnet! Pearl! Please at least give me a solid answer for calling me here and about Steven!"

Pearl sighs loudly at Amethyst joke on Greg, calmly putting her hands together she leans forward "Greg, first, we thank you for coming here on short notice, the reason we called you here is that of Steven...uh...well..."

Garnet coolly continues on for Pearl, never losing her confidence "Steven wanted to ask me a question if we sometimes wish Rose was here instead of himself."

As soon as Garnet said those words, Greg immediately calmed down, his expression turning from confusion to worry every few seconds. Trying to process this, Greg didn't understand why his son would suddenly ask that kind of question "I...but guys, I don't understand. What made him think like this? I thought Steven came to his conclusion when he...meet but didn't meet Rose in the Room not long ago?"

Pearl feels dread inside, holding herself to suppress the sudden flood of memories "we ALL thought that Greg! I can't think of a logical reason as to why!"

Amethyst rolls her eyes at Pearl, slightly grunting "...he's still a kid with a lotta question, sometimes they think back on things and are like, What if? Or something like that."

Pearl, Greg and Garnet show looks of amazement at Amethyst, she suddenly spokes words of wisdom that made sense and took thought into it. This obviously makes the Crystal Gem blink and blushing faintly "w-what!?"

"Amethyst, I am so proud you are using your head," Pearl says.

Amethyst blushes more and pouts, turning her head away but sneaks a smile "Huh!? Ah, shut up..."

Greg smiles softly, happy for a moment of normality but quickly thinks about Steven "Back on point, what can we actually say to Steven that we haven't been saying for these past few years? I love my son, no question about it!"

Pearl stares at Greg, feeling curious "you mean, you'd have Steven over Rose?"

Greg processes what he just said and remembers Pearl's love for Rose "Pearl...look...I didn't mean to-"

Garnet hushes them loudly with a small smile "that's enough for now, Steven should be coming in any second now."

"Really!? Steve-O is gonna walk through that door!? Wow Garnet, your future vision really pays off!"

"Hmm...I don't need future vision to know, call it a special kind of instinct" Garnet smirks, adjusting her visor.

Soon as she said that, the front door slowly squeaks open, making Garnet smiling widely while Pearl and Greg gasps loudly, seeing Steven and even Connie walking inside besides Lion. Both rushes over, hoping he is alright "Steven!"

"Dad! Pearl! OOF! WHOA!" Steven becomes breathless when feeling Greg hugging him with all his might.

"Oh, Stu! When the guys called me about you going out during the super early hours of the morning after asking a REALLY deep question! What's wrong Steven?"

Pearl gently touches Steven's cheeks, showing her look of worry "Yes Steven, after what Garnet just explained...we feel a talk should be in order. For our sake and especially yours."

Connie smiles softly, it's always nice seeing the Crystal Gems genuinely caring for her close friend, even during times when things can go completely haywire or downright caused by arguments. Somehow like miracles or just pure love for each other, they come back together because deep down they're friends and even family that been through hell across many worlds throughout time.  
Walking quietly over to them, she clears her throat "sorry to interrupt, but I wish to be beside Steven as you all discuss whatever needs to clear. I made a promise to him as his partner."

Pearl realizes Connie is still here, makes a thoughtful expression to the young girl, wondering if it's necessary "Well...thank you Connie, but I really think we-"

"Pearl, when you trained me...you always told me 'you'll do it for him' and 'don't you want him to live?' I know this is personal stuff, but Steven told me enough. I promised to you, and Steven that I would do it for him. Will you really deny me that after what you taught me?"

Stepping back slightly, Pearl touches her chest with shock! This certainly isn't something she expected from Connie, but looking into those eyes of the young girl...there's fire and caring. Just like how she felt for Rose.  
Smiling softly, Pearl kneels down to meet Connie's eyes and touches her shoulder "you're right, I'm so sorry for thinking like that of you Connie. You truly care for Steven, please stay as long as you like. Of course, Garnet, Amethyst and Greg surely approve this?"

Garnet sneaks a quick smirk, using her two fingers to salute swiftly "no objections."

Greg chuckles "Of course I approve! Connie is like family!"

Amethyst grins widely, folding arms and winks at Steven "no way would I ever say no since lover boy has a little crush on Connie! Isn't that why you always call her?~"

Steven's face flairs red, it's happening again and his poor gem can't handle the butterflies "N-No! I-I mean...s-she's my great friend!"

Everyone besides Lion, Steven and Connie who is also turning red and has a tiny little smile that curves like a bowl "y-yeah..."

Garnet adjusts her visor "Alright since Steven has returned with Connie. I believe that we can discuss what happened last night. Steven and everyone present, please take a seat on the couch. And yes Connie, if you wish you can sit next to Steven if that's what he would like?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Garnet," Steven says, feeling nervous as he sits down with Connie besides him.

Pearl suddenly walks over holding a tray of refreshments, seeing them all sitting down is like a dream come true...a family. But Steven knew it was not the way he wished "since you all were talking, I thought it would be best to have some drinks and biscuits for you lot and before you say anything Amethyst! Yes, for you as well but please save some."

"Pfffft! I won't, I ain't as bad as I used to be...don't give me those looks!"

Steven slowly reaches out for his favourite soda, holding it close to his chest. The fizz on top reminds him of the rain last night. Yeah, feeling nervous more than ever. Steven felt confident before and now scared as a rabbit!  
Garnet gently touches his shoulder, giving a gentle rub for comfort. Causing Steven to meet her visor, seeing a simple smile puts everything at ease "okay everyone...what would you like to know?"

Garnet sits down next to Steven, her arm gently wrapped around Steven "If it's okay with you Steven, did we do something to make you think we wanted Rose over you?"

Steven Universe finds comfort from Garnet's action, feeling safe and cared for. If only the question was any comforting "It's just that, ever since Amethyst said that Pearl only cared for me was because there is still my mom inside. I just...I'm sorry. Hearing you all praising my mom for who she was and how great she was, she means a lot to you all to this day. I do think that if Rose Quartz was still here instead of me, you all would be happy. And that would make me happy to see."

Pearl stares at Steven for a solid minute, slowly hugging herself and looks down shamefully. Shivering violently at those words "S...Steven...No...I should be the one saying sorry...for all these years I've been seeing you as Rose Quartz and how you should be what she was! Because it would have made me feel happy to see her again."

Amethyst showing true concern for Pearl, touches her arm "whoa Pearl...I still say it's my fault for saying that to you, over something stupid."

Pearl quickly stands up and walks to the window overlooking the beach, ignoring the footprints on the sand "Steven, you really need to know this. Yes, in all honesty, we really do miss Rose Quartz, with all our hearts as humans say. And we would give anything to see her again and stand beside us once more. I want that more than anyone else! I have been selfish Steven, I haven't been fair to you, I should have looked at you and see Steven Universe and not Rose Quartz! Even now...I struggle sometimes to think that. I am sorry to you, Steven Universe."

The Crystal Gems, Connie, Greg and Steven shedding a small tear for Pearl, seeing again how truly hurt she is for so many darn years.  
Garnet who is maintaining as much control possible looks down at her hands, clenching into fists "I'll admit, as Ruby and Sapphire. We miss Rose a lot, and yes, we would give anything to see her one more time. But Steven, please know this...we'd NEVER give you away or anything that Rose fought for. We love you little guy, will always be there when I'm needed."

"Yeah Steve-O, I'd bite Pearl's arm to prove that I care about you yourself, sure I miss Rose but no way in heck should you leave us. We really care about you Steven, your dad, girlfriend and all your friends you made. Worth something right?"

Pearl sighs softly and goes to Steven, kneeling in front of him and gently taking his hands "I may never change for the best, but I hope that you always know. That despite what I just said, I care about you, Steven..."

Steven smiles sadly and gently squeezes Pearl's hands "Pearl, you always try your best...you're as stubborn as me sometimes even if you won't admit it."

"Oh my! Stubborn!? Me! Why I never!" Pearl playfully acts hurt, but hugs Steven "thank you, Steven."

Gregory not wanting this moment ruined waits for a bit until Pearl broke the hug and looks at him, remembering what she said to him and looks apologetic "It's okay Pearl...I'm sorry, I didn't know any way of putting it to you."

Pearl smiles "No, I was being...me. Please, forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you! I can never hold anything against you or anyone...well...rarely! But not you!"

Pearl and Greg Universe hug each other for a few seconds before Greg sits next to Steven "What can I say that the ladies already haven't? At least, I want you to know that Rose was so proud to have you and already imagined what a wonderful boy and life you would lead. Do you remember the video, Steven? She always will love you. And I love you too son."

Steven's smile falters, looking at the floor and sniffs "T-Thanks dad, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst...and Connie. Sorry for putting you all through this."

Garnet gives a simple thumbs up "I think we needed this, it's good to let our feelings and emotions out from time to time. That's what makes it a...'human' experience as they say."

Connie giggles at that, she starts remembering Steven promising he'd explain what happened when he woke up last night "Steven...are you ready to talk about last night when you woke up?"

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Gregory looks at Connie confused and turns to Steven "huh?"

Steven Universe sighs loudly, leaning into his seat "I had a bad dream last night, it wasn't mom, you guys or anything...it was...weird...I don't know what it was."

"Still...if you want to tell us, feel free. Otherwise, we won't force you, your choice Steven" Garnet says, her brow barely raising with interest.

Before the half-human could start explaining his dream, the doors slam open and two figure are standing in the doorway. A small figure calling herself Peridot walks in with a blue figure by the name of Lapis and their strange pumpkin creature barking happily "Sup Clods! We knocked but you guys didn't hear us or even Pearl ignoring us as we were walking towards this place!"

Pearl thinks back and remembers seeing footprints but her mind was elsewhere and didn't see the 3, she blushes "uh...my apologies."

Lapis gently rubs Peridot's head and smiles "don't worry about it...although are we interrupting something serious?" she says, her eyes wide.

Amethyst waves it off "Nah! We got that over and done with! Nice to see you all again, what's up?"

Peridot runs over and stands on the small table "Listen up everyone, I was busy tinkering as I usually do to make that secret ship that can fly around and stuff. But my custom radar detected some strange waves going across space! I never saw anything like it!"

"R-really? What does that mean to us?" Steven says jumping to his feet.

"I don't have a true explanation but I got a theory...it's like something is trying to get in? Make any sense so far?"

Lapis sighs, shaking her head "I'm telling you Peridot, it's probably something that's passing through. There's nothing to worry about-"

All of a sudden, everyone in the room hears a loud and massive bang coming from outside! Looking at each other with worried looks, they run outside to see if anything hit Beach City and airships or even invaders. But nothing seems out of place to them, Garnet looks down at Peridot "were you expecting anything like this explosion?"

Peridot gulps nervously "I-I never thought a sound like THAT could happen from-...wait...LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!"

Everyone quickly looks where Peridot is pointing, they see a what appears to be a red star that is glowing brightly. So intensely they had to cover their eyes until it quickly dies out. Waiting for the worst possible scenario, it never came.  
"Wait...that's it?" Amethyst complains loudly, hoping action would be involved.

Steven Universe keeps looking where the red star glowed ever so brightly, wondering what all this means? Connie gently holds his hand with hers, feeling a little scared if anything is coming "Guys? Do you see that red streak that's coming towards Beach City!?"

Connie is right, a red streak firing down towards beach city is fast approaching them! They even notice some more red streaks have blasted apart across space. Having no other option, the Crystal Gems grit their teeth as Garnet's voice bellows over "Possible meteor! We can stop many things but not something coming down at that speed!"

"It's heading into the farmlands. Beach City should be safe from the impact!" Pearl yells.

"We can't take any chances! Crystal Gems, let's move out!" Garnet commands, running off with Amethyst and Pearl "you too Steven!"

Steven gasps loudly, his eyes making star shapes and jumps in the air "All right times up! Let's do this. NEEMOYYY-"

Connie chases after Steven, seeing Lion holding her giant sword and wonders where he found it "Wait for me, Steven! I'm coming too!"

"Hey! Wait up! Stick the plan! Stick to the plan!" Peridot screams as she runs after them all.

Lapis shakes her head, focusing her energy to make water for wings and glides over to Peridot, easily catching her and gives a lift "what plan?"

Greg Universe stands alone on the beach watching everyone charging towards the meteor's destined crash landing, Pumpkin barks and runs around Greg "uh...guess I'll just wait here by the van with Pumpkin? Guess I'll be catching up on some Funky Luffy while eating sugar cubes! Heh, I remember a guy who loved those two words so much he had happy shivers-HEY! Pumpkin! Don't have all of them!"

As everyone is running down the roads and towards the fields, the red streak goes past the peak of a hill and crashes. Making the sky flash red and black for a few seconds and then the entire ground shakes Beach City.

* * *

Steven alongside his friends is overlooking the farmlands near Beach City, miles upon miles the land is full of crops and a few red barns scattered across. They see the impact from this fallen meteor, or maybe an enemy vessel coming to invade the Earth? As Garnet said, can't take any chances.  
They cautiously walk across the fields, getting nearer to the impact zone. Thankfully but strangely there isn't any fires "weird...shouldn't a meteor when entering Earth's atmosphere cause intensive flames?" Connie asks.

Pearl watches for anything that may jump out to attack the group, looking up occasionally at Lapis taking over watch "You are correct Connie, but it didn't...barely any shattered pieces of earth in fact!"

"Indeed, the impact from a viewing distance wasn't as bad as I thought..." Garnet calmly speaks.

Steven feeling hopefully makes a comment of what it could be "Oooh! What if it's like the Super Martian comics where Col'Fel becomes a hero to the Earth!"

Connie smiles with a laugh, seriously hoping it would something good at least "I just hope it's not the other way round Steven."

Amethyst snorts at this "Oh please! Since when did we ever lose a battle for the Earth? Like never, duh! Now it's a party of seven heroes against a spooky rock!~"

"Amethyst! Knock it off! Stay focused!" Pearl scolds.

Steven and Connie chuckle together, still paying attention at all times as they are now next to the impact zone. Lapis and Peridot land down, staring down this rather small crater the size of a beach ball. Smoke gently comes out, the sounds of sizzling dared anyone who touches whatever had fallen, Garnet makes her gauntlets appear and slowly approaches the crater "I'm going to bring whatever it is out if anything happens. Attack."

Pearl makes her spear appear, Amethyst brings out her whip and smirks, Steven makes his pink shield appear alongside Connie readying Rose's blade. Lapis holds her hands out waiting for a moment to strike. Peridot will be giving moral support of course behind Lapis's legs, looking rather brave(ish).  
Garnet strikes inside the crater, everyone hears sounds of her touching something and seeing her walking out, easily holding a medium rock that is blacker than coal. The gang sighs in relief as Garnet gently places it down, except Amethyst isn't very happy "A ROCK!? Are you kidding me!?"

Pearl tries reassuring her friend "Amethyst, who knows who it could actually be! We may be able to find something of course or maybe an enemy in disguise of a rock?"

"Get real! We ain't gonna find anything useful out of this, at least it didn't cause any major damage...I don't wanna see this rock!"

Garnet usually the one to see different actually agrees with her "yeah, I can't sense anything from this. The best thing we can do is throw it away back into space or let Scientists toy around with it."

Peridot jumps in front of Garnet looking annoyed "What!? You can't let some dumb humans, no offence Steven and Connie, get hold of this! I could experiment on it instead of it going to waste!"

"Hmm, you have a point...we could salvage something at least."

Pearl stomps towards them angrily "No! We need to make sure it hasn't got anything else we may regret later!"

Steven watches the Crystal Gems arguing over what to do with this meteor, having a closer look for himself "Cool! Don't think I saw a meteor like this up close crash landing near Beach City! Only wish Super Martian was it!"

The boy is about to walk away from the rock until he starts hearing voices, similar to those from his dream or nightmare. Chanting as a whisper so faintly, he barely hears what is being said 'WisH...ARt ThOU...wORThY?' Turning around slowly Steven stares worryingly "w-what?"

Out of pure instincts, Steven's legs start moving on their own towards this pure black meteor ' _why am I moving!? This voice from last night...it's back again...'_

Steven Universe slowly readies the pink shield, hearing the voice once more _'FrEE...fREE!'_

Connie was observing everyone except Lapis notices Steven preparing to strike the meteor with his shield! Feeling awestruck yet terrified, what was he doing!? "STEVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The Crystal Gems hears Connie screaming out, heads snapping at Steven's bringing his shield down upon the meteor rock. Not knowing why or what they could do at this point, screaming as loud as possible in unison "STEVEN! STOP!"

But it is too late, Steven's powerful strike at the black rock smashes it into many little pieces like a valuable china vase. All stands quietly for a few minutes, taking in events by Steven's uncharacteristic action. The majority of them still stand in shock, even Garnet's mouth hangs open but slowly closes "Steven...You are in BIG trouble."

Steven gasps loudly, breathing in heavily and hears Garnet speaking. He quickly turns around, shivering at the tone of her voice being low and angry "G-Garnet! W-wait! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to destroy the meteor!"

Amethyst quickly steps in front "Yeah! You agreed with me a second ago the rock wasn't worth anything to worry about!"

"Yeah, initially I did. If you heard me agreeing with Peridot about we could've salvaged something even if it's small. Until that little boy destroyed it."

Steven shivers nervously "w-we could salvage these little pieces, Garnet! Look at this big piece here!"

Without looking his quickly picks up the biggest piece and lifts it up high "How about this...this...whoa!"

His pupils become stars when seeing what it really is, fifteen inches long and relatively heavy. Steven holds a crystal that looks shattered, but what interests him and the others greatly is the colours. The outside has smoke black but inside is a red mist that faintly glows, moving around slowly.  
Pearl covers her mouth, slowly approaches "Oh my goodness...what in Rose's name is that thing?"

Garnet forgetting her anger at Steven now shows great concern for him plus hating the tone and words said to him "Steven, we can't sense anything from that...are you okay?" she speaks softly.

"I...I...Garnet, guys...I feel it...so much power yet-Ah! AAAHHHH!"

A bright light flashes before Steven's eyes, seeing nothing but pure white. He starts seeing faint and abstract images he couldn't understand or make out well enough until more images appear. Seeing black and white pencil like sketches showing a light exploding and sending at least 4 pieces of rocks blasting across space. Steven sees another sketch of what could happen if he found them all, seeing four crystal shards together mid-air...and then he hears the words once more but louder _'Any wish...Yours...Art Thou Worthy? How Far would thou go?'_  
In Steven's mind, when seeing these strange images and this voice, he starts thinking about the possibilities "anything...I want?"

Taking a few moments to himself, seeing the bright white area slowly creeping into darkness. Steven breathes out, suddenly feeling tired and exhausted "I would do...anything."

* * *

 _Space, Yellow Diamond's vessel_

Yellow Diamond and her Yellow Pearl are enjoying seeing Seven sitting next to her Diamond's giant foot like a bad mannered child and being made an example. Seven bites her lower lip, being like this for almost an hour as Yellow Diamond keeps typing and taking calls from various Gems from Homeworld and beyond. Seven sees her counterpart Pearl smirking widely, obviously enjoying this...and gives a look of wanting Seven to be at her own feet _'if that ever did happen, I would never be able to live with myself. She is nothing compared to me!'_ Seven thought furiously.

All of a sudden they hear a massive bang coming from out in space, Yellow Pearl and Seven's eye widen wondering if it was an attack. Yellow Diamond's eyes also go wide, slowly standing up trying to think what this is "this isn't an attack, or anything being destroyed...it's almost natural-"

A call from one of Yellow's contacts appears "My Diamond! We have seen a meteor going past out vessel at speeds we never thought possible for a meteor! Shall we investigate!?"

When Yellow Diamond hears its a meteor, she sighs loudly and slumps back into her seat "Really? A meteor is what is making me worry just then? No...forget about it."

With the simple press of a button, the screen goes off and Yellow Diamond uses her fist to rest on. Thinking about this meteor shouldn't be any major fuss, from where her contact was calling it wasn't any system or planet she was concerned for. However, looking down at a curious Yellow Pearl called Seven, Yellow smirks widely and nudges her with her big booted foot "since you like exploring and learning things for yourself. You're going to investigate this little tiny meteor unless you want to see the inside of this boot? I would take the first option and begone from my sight Seven."

Seven quickly stands up, crossing her arms to salute "Y-Yes my Diamond, I will investigate this for you!"

"Good, since I'm going to be so generous to you today...I'm going to order Emerald to give you a lift there...and to give you a shuttle on your way back."

Seven tenses up on that last part, Yellow Diamond is hoping that this will finally get rid of Seven once and for all...or at least make life extremely difficult at best. Plus having Emerald love her ship more than anything else is going to cause anger when being ordered to take another gem elsewhere. Swallowing her pride, Seven salutes perfectly "My Diamond, I will leave immediately!"

Yellow Diamond watches Seven leaving rather calmly but chuckles "I almost miss having her at my feet...oh well, I won't be missing her any time soon."

Yellow Pearl smirks widely and beams with pride, her leader had done something after all against her rival Seven. Now she can be with Yellow Diamond without Seven disrupting them "My Diamond...I am proud to serve you."

The Yellow giant glances down, a faint smile appears before turning back to her work "Good, now...let's return to work.'

"Yes, my Diamond!"

Soon as Seven leaves the hallway near Yellow, she slams her fist onto the wall and growls quietly "you won't get rid of me that easily 'My Diamond' Oh yes, I will be back to shove it in your smug face...you'll see!"

To Be Continued

 **Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving to my North American readers and Black Friday to all! Really sorry for the 2-month wait! I was having some thoughts on how to write this chapter and did work on this a month ago, then I went being me to play games and watch videos and work. Plus I got the cold that's spreading last month and still a bit down on it. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It was supposed to have ended when they ran for the meteor. But I wasn't happy with the number of words and vowed to write more. I can do better that.  
I don't think this story will be as long, but I will write as much as I can. Hope you also like Yellow Pearl-007!**

 **If I don't update next month, have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Until next time...WE, ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shard

**Chapter 3: The Shard**

Steven Universe's vision is still black, a deep sleeper so persistent somehow his conscious is feeling irritated by it. Ever since he saw those strange images of those pieces of rock blasting across space, hearing that strange voice again and Steven replied to it...he would do anything to have anything he wanted...a single wish...his wish '''Am I dead?'''

He couldn't feel his body, as if his brain was floating across an empty void attending its own thoughts alone, undisturbed. Asking one question...would he really do anything for a wish?

Steven sighs softly within '''Why did I just say that? Of course, I wouldn't go far to hurt others to get what I want! Right? How far would I go? I didn't really think that one though...when Pearl speaks wisdom, always think before you say which can get you out of trouble! Can't I do anything right?'''

The boy starts feeling a tingling sensation somehow, the tips of his fingers. He looks to find no hands, it starts spreading across his body like fire! Steven can feel his own senses coming back to reality "Wooo! Alright! I can feel my toes again! I'm alive! I hope this means I get to return to my actual body and not this creepy place with nobody here!"

A large beam of light bursts open in the pitch black, like a sun coming to life that becomes Steven's beacon of hope. He hears echos of familiar voices coming from the light, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, his dad and Connie. Looking over him and wanting Steven to wake up "Don't worry guys! I'm coming back, just gotta swim over there."

Steven starts making swimming motions towards the light, closer he gets the more intense. Reaching out, so happy he can be back with his family "almost there, just a little more."

Suddenly the half-human slowly turns around looking horrified, it's that voice again. He sees nothing in this eternal darkness until something slowly creeps out of the darkness. It was that smoke black crystal shard he found from smashing a meteor. What creeps Steven out the most is seeing a red mist inside glowing like a heartbeat, that is talking to him.  
Steven gulps nervously "w-who are you? Why do you keep haunting me? Why me!? What did I do so wrong to you!?"

The Crystal glows brightly, making Steven's give a puzzling look "wait, you mean I can find you? Where?"

Again, the Crystal glows brightly at the boy "w...what? Why aren't you telling me right now? Hang on, I still have many questions left!"

Steven feels a strong force pushing him far away from the Crystal and towards the glowing light. He keeps calling out, hoping another answer would be heard...but nothing is heard as Steven feels the light gently warming his body "I hope we can meet again! I'm gonna give you a name little guy, I'm gonna call you Crystal because...you are one and I just thought about it."

The Crystal slowly glows brighter red as if it's breathing long and hard, analysing this strange half-gem. Steven Universe gasps loudly, hearing it speak to him again "w-well...I still have a LOT of questions that I need answering as soon as possible. If I ever get it, does this mean you'll see me again?"

Steven's vision starts to fade, eyelids forcing themselves down but not before hearing something else "Well...that's better than nothing I suppose. I'll try my best...as long as you keep your promise and I will keep mine...whoever or whatever you are."

With that, Steven's vision goes dark but as soon as he opens his eyes, he is back at the Crystal Temple on the couch seeing Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, his dad, Connie and Lion looking over with bright smiles of relief.  
Gregory kneels down, giving his son a firm embrace "Steven! Thank goodness you're okay again!"

Steven slowly blinks, feeling tired and confused "d-dad? Where am I? What happened?"

"STEVEN! Oh, thank Rose you're alright! We have been so worried about you!" Pearl rushes over to hug the half-human.

Connie smiles brightly, feeling some tears pouring down "Steven! We thought you were...gone!"

"Wait...gone? What did I do to make you all worry so much?"

Garnet towers over the group kneeling next to Steven, she is greatly relieved to see him alright despite her face remaining calm as always "Steven, you don't remember suddenly destroying the meteor? And finding a crystal shard?"

Steven quietly stares at her, thinking back on what she said. And how true it was, he did destroy the meteor and find the crystal, because...he was told to? Gulping nervously at everyone's concern, Steven bites his lower lip "I...I did...Garnet, everyone. I'm sorry!"

Pearl quickly touches his forehead "No no! While you shouldn't have done that without proper inspect, you could have been hurt...and shattered. Which we thought was going to happen when you picked that shard...and...and...yelled being in pain!" she covers her mouth.

Garnet moves closer, gently placing a hand on Pearl's shoulders "Steven, why? Why did you do it?"

"B...Because...I heard a voice, in my head...not telling me to break it but almost begging me to break it. I felt so overwhelmed by the begging I...just broke it."

Amethyst frowns lightly, wondering if this is the same Steven she knows and loves "Are you still Steven? I'm kinda worried you been taken over by some creep..."

"No! Amethyst, it's really me! To prove it, you told me to keep a secret that I promise to keep but now to prove it's really me...you accidentally dropped Pearl's favourite crystal ball a few weeks ago!"

Pearl's eyes glow red and looks at Amethyst, her voice whispers like a snake "What!?"

Amethyst shrieks loudly but quickly remains calm, sort of "A...AHAHA! Oh, Pearl, it's just a joke that me and Steve-O made only we know! Honest!"

Pearl purses her lips together tightly and swallows her pride, it did at least prove Steven is the real one "alright Amethyst, I remember you looking like you tried to catch it...Oh well..."

Soon as Pearl turns her attention back towards Steven, everyone behind her stares at Amethyst who shakes her head with a worried expression. She quietly mouths the words 'It wasn't a joke.'  
Everyone besides quietly sighs in disappointment but Peridot covers her mouth, holding a snigger. Pearl quickly turns her head, Peridot whistling to herself "Lovely day eh?"

"Ugh...Why do I get the feeling you all know something I don't know?" Pearl breathes out.

Garnet rubs her chin in deep thought, still looking at Steven "Can you give any descriptions of this voice you heard? Gentle? Rough? Familiar?"

Steven gently bushes off Pearl's grasp "I don't really know Garnet, I was floating in darkness...then I saw a light and swam towards it! I couldn't see my body at all! But the feeling of my body was coming back more and more, even heard your voices!"

Connie smiles brightly and touches his hand "Steven, I'm so...we're so glad you're back."

"Thanks, Connie...but...there was another thing. The crystal shard I found...it was there, glowing red inside like...like..."

Greg decides to chime in "Like a heartbeat that pumps? BU-BUMP? BU-BUMP?"

Steven giggles hearing his dad's impressions of a heart beating "Yeah! But with no sound and it spoke to me in my head!"

Pearl's eyes widen, feeling shocked yet intrigued "A voice...was it...R...R..."

"No Pearl, I don't think so. I can't describe it really, more like seeing words on a TV and only you can hear yourself speak. But it really felt like it was talking to me!"

Garnet quietly nods and strokes Steven's head "alright Steven, just need a word with Pearl and Amethyst for a minute. Won't be long."

The tall gem gestures for her companions over to the kitchen, of course, they comply but holding looks of concern as they walk beside Garnet seeing her lean on the sink "Now, we need to talk quietly on the next course of action."

Pearl folds her arms, not really liking whatever ideas come to mind "About what Garnet? You can't honestly still be interested in that crystal. It hasn't glowed since-"

"It left Steven's personal space..." Amethyst adds, making Garnet give a hint of a smirk.

Pearl realising what this means, she feels her entire body tensing up and hands turning into fists "No, you are NOT bringing that thing towards Steven! We all witnessed him literally screaming out loud like he was suffering and collapsed onto the ground!"

Garnet gently puts a finger on her friend's lips, glancing over to Steven laughing with his father, Connie, Lapis and Peridot. Thankfully not noticing Pearl raising her voice "Lower it down Pearl, hear me out. We need to learn more about this crystal shard, it could be a threat to the world. Or even a gift from the Diamonds..."

Pearl gasps softly, still feeling Garnet's finger pressed down. Giving a look of worry to her friend, feeling the finger drop "but Garnet, what if it does more harm to Steven or even is all? We can aide Peridot researching the crystal and find answers there!"

"No Pearl, until we have absolute assurance the Earth and other worlds aren't in immediate threat...we cannot allow this small chance to fight back or prepare. Do it for her..."

Those last four words, as if an arrow pierced through Pearl's body. Rose would have done the same thing, but putting her existence for others...its funny, Steven would do the same "Alright Garnet, but we ask Steven first. If he says no, I will not allow you all to bring this crystal near him again."

Garnet doesn't say anything for a little bit, eventually nodding "Yes, I agree completely. We, love Steven as our own as much as you two do."

Amethyst grins widely and chuckles "Battle of the Moms! While I'm the cool friend he deserves of course, besides Connie."

Garnet smiles at them both and slowly walks over to a blanket covering something on the table. Making her gauntlets appear, she carefully wraps it up in the blanket and carries it over slowly. Pearl jogs over to Steven, kneeling beside him "Steven Universe, it's regarding that crystal shard...Garnet is going to bring it over and show it to you. Is that alright with you?"

Connie gasps loudly and holds Steven in a hug "What!? You can't be serious!"

"Connie, I promise you if anything happens to Steven or he refuses, I will personally ensure he won't see it again."

Steven looks at Garnet slowly walking towards him, still holding a neutral expression while Amethyst is greatly concerned. Steven gently bushes Connie's hug and smiles at him "Thank you for caring Connie, but I have a feeling it's going to be okay! Promise!"

Connie stares into his eyes and decides to pout "You better!"

Gregory rubs his head "Kiddo, I really don't want you to go near that thing! But if you insist and with Pearl's word...I could stop you as your father, but you're going to find it anyway aren't you?"

The boy chuckles with a blush "What can I say, dad? I'm curious!"

Amethyst laughs loudly and gives a thumbs up "That's my Steven!"

Garnet smiles slightly, soon getting close and slowly kneels down in front of him. She slowly unravels the blanket. The atmosphere so tense, the waves become the only sound they hear. Steven gulps nervously, it seems to be taking longer than it actually is. Finally, he sees the crystal shard in its part form...still has a magnificent shine and gloss to it, the edges look straight all around this shard.  
Steven slowly reaches out to touch it, Pearl has her hand ready to snatch it if something happens. Otherwise, she is staring at it as well with everyone else in the room, Lapis feels uncomfortable seeing something so different while Peridot's eyes widen and sparkles at something completely different "C-careful! It could unlock unlimited power!"

Steven shakes his head with a smile "I dunno about that Peridot"

He careful starts touching the shard until it's in both hands. The weight surprises the boy greatly, weighs as much as his console "whoa...didn't think how heavy it is!"

Garnet keeps watching the shard and Steven at the same time, waiting for something to happen. So far not has happened which only gives warning signs "how are you feeling? Anything?"

"I feel fine I think? I hear nothing and feel nothing...it's not even doing anything."

Pearl's hand is near the shard, still staring deeply "don't let your guard down Steven, who knows could happen at any moment?"

Steven blinks a few times, he surely believed like in his dream or vision or whatever it was. It would speak to him or just glow, so why isn't it? 'Come on...Come on! Don't embarrass me now, please? At least tell me since you wouldn't then!'

Greg notices his son intensely looking at the shard, sighing deeply to himself seeing nothing happen "Schtu-ball...maybe it was one thing? It doesn't work anymore?"

"B-But dad! I really did have a vision not long ago! I thought if being with it would make say 'Hello There!' or something but...it's doing nothing" Steven says sadly.

Connie smiles sadly, stroking her best friend's arm "Shh, it's okay Steven. I'm sure the others can find out about it currently...who knows? Maybe it'll come around and see how kind you really are?"

Steven Universe stops looking at the shard, eyes meeting Connie's own through the lensless glasses "Thanks Connie, again...by the way...why didn't you tell your parents about your eyes yet?"

"Huh? What do you mean? They've known for some time, Steven! Don't you remember the hospital and after that?"

Steven feels his cheeks turning red and facepalms, why did he think that way at The Big Donut? Maybe he tried to forget a little bit, the poor gems at the hospital still creep him out just thinking about their limbs being attached was just...wrong. But how could he forget that tender moment with Connie and her mother? He feels after that, looking her in the eyes was difficult, they haven't seen each other for some time. But Connie's father seemed to like him a lot.  
"Sorry Connie, I guess I just been stupid and stuck in my own world since..."

Connie notices the look in her friend's eyes, sadness and tinge of fear. Before she could say anything to him. Amethyst steps in and holds her hand out "Okay Steve-O, since it ain't doing much. We'll take it back and hopefully, Peridot won't break it."

Peridot obviously takes offence to this and shrieks "I will not break it you clod!"

Amethyst starts laughing loudly and pats Peridot on her back "Oh lighten up! I was only joking around, you still need a lesson in the art of Chillax. But really, don't break it."

Steven sighs loudly, still keeping a hold of the shard one last time and smiles "Sorry little guy, guess I'm not the right type huh? Hopefully, my friends can see you can talk in better times?"

Slowly holding out the crystal shard for Amethyst to pick up, she manages to break free to Peridot biting her arm as Lapis calmly restrains a savage looking Peridot. Who knew she took her pride so much?  
Amethyst walks forwards and reaches out "Thanks Stu, at least you tried for us."

Just before her fingertips are able to touch the shard, Steven quickly pulls it away and stares at it "Hey! What gives?"

Pearl gasps loudly "No! Steven!"

Steven quickly avoids Pearl's snatching attempt "wait! Guys! I think it's glowing!"

Pearl quickly calms down, her agitation almost fading away seeing that it is indeed glowing red inside like a heartbeat description by Greg.

Everyone gathers around Steven and stares down at the shard glowing brightly, pulses slowly. It felt such an incredible sight to them all, not really knowing what needs to be done. And the moment for just watching, like a newborn baby. Steven feels Garnet's strong hands touching his shoulders, a gentle squeeze brings him back into reality "Y-yes Garnet?"

"Do you feel anything now?"

"Not really...but I heard something...telling me to go somewhere."

Pearl tilts her head, feeling a bit baffled a shard is telling him to go somewhere, she responds with a chuckle in the middle "Where would this, shard, tell you to go?"

Steven slowly looks up from the shard, looking confused and worried "A planet called...Bune? Ever heard of it?"

* * *

 _Space, Emerald's Ship_

Seven is quietly reading a book in the escape pod room, of course, she is. Emerald was absolutely furious to hear as predicted, to transports ONE Gem all the way to a planet they haven't even heard much about. At first, Emerald wouldn't accept doing this for the sake of her beautiful ship called Destiny Destroyer for something so meaningless and pointless. When Yellow Diamond messaged her, the tone was firm and threatened Emerald to give her something to cry about.  
Begrudgingly she accepted this and shoved Seven in a place she least cared about on the ship was the escape pods. For the uniquely dressed Yellow Pearl, didn't really mind all at all, at least she didn't have the pleasure of hearing Emerald's annoying voice. Giving more time reading 'World War X'  
"Quite disturbing to read but very interesting...humans have wild imaginations of bringing the fallen back to life only to harm life."

She closes the book and puts it back into her bag "Not too bad, hate to admit it once more but I would rather have the pleasures of human fiction over propaganda we call readable!"

Seven sighs loudly and lays down "If Yellow Diamond really wants me gone for good...just wait till she sees me again. Still standing..."

Closing her eyes slowly, she starts relaxing to the gentle humming of the ship and the faint sounds outside by going into light speed. This is something she'll always admire about Gems, they have advanced technology and they're proud of it. She couldn't bear being in something so slow as a plane travelling across Earth.  
One thing she desires the most of all, an experience being on Earth on a mountain overlooking trees, rivers while the rain pours down, seeing the sunset rise. Seven has been to many planets, but Earth is completely different...natural "One day..."

Before Seven could rest for a little bit, her body flings into the metal wall and splats loudly! Feeling stuck to it, she groans out "...Ouch...Emerald...you will pay for that..."

Like reading minds, radio chatter screeches loudly. Emerald is trying to get her communication working "UGH! I thought those idiots fixed the comms! Should have been watching those morons so they didn't screw anything up! HEY! IDIOT PEARL! GET YOUR GEMSTONE UP HERE!"

Seven slowly unsticks herself from the wall and shakes her head "Oh really? I was beginning to enjoy sticking around down here."

"HA! A FUNNY JOKE! IF YOU DON'T GET UP HERE AND DITCH THE JOKES...YOU'LL BE STICKING AROUND IN SPACE!"

Emerald screams loudly, slamming her microphone speaker out causing temporary static. Seven adjusts her clothing and glasses "Charming..."

She exits the room and walks towards an elevator down the hallway, entering inside and quickly being shot up onto Emerald's Deck. Seeing the Green Gem piloting her own ship, She has a light-green complexion, large, spiky dark-green hair, and prominently pointy fangs. Her gemstone is where her right eye would be. Emerald has large rectangular 'pads' on her shoulders and pale furry ruff at the base of her neck. Enough for Seven to remember Emerald something for, on an extremely and very extremely rare case, Emerald was a decent gem to be around if you talk about Gem Vessels. Mostly hers. Actually, only hers.  
Seven scoffs quietly, the crazy gem ruins that all because she is what she is. Hard to believe some had feelings for the space vessel fool "Hello, Oh wise and mighty Captain of the mighty Destiny-"

"Seven, I swear if you start being sarcastic in front of me on my ship..."

Seven makes a fake look of apology, holding her hands up "Oh no! I wouldn't dare to imagine something like that!"

Emerald grunts loudly "Good, because imagination gets you into trouble, onto MY ship! You fool!"

"What can I say? Who is more foolish? The fool or the fool that follows her?"

Taking a few seconds to think on those words, Emerald grits her teeth and shakes her head angrily "Shut. Up."

The yellow pearl chuckles loudly and takes a step forwards, folding her arms "Seriously, what did you call me up here for? We can't be there already?"

Emerald snorts loudly, swiping her hand mid-air to show projected screens in front of her "You better believe it, we are in fact here! Yet...it's strange...I'm getting readings that don't make sense to me."

"Doesn't make sense?"

"Yeah, since the Diamonds never been this far out to planets this remote. There wasn't a need to waste resources where it could be put to better use" Emerald says, rubbing her chin as she stares at the readings going crazy.

Seven slowly walks up next to Emerald and stares at the new information "Interesting...I've never seen such energy like this before. As if it is alive?"

Emerald blinks, slowing turning her head towards Seven giving an irritated expression "Energy? Alive? Oh Seven, I'll be the first to admit you are clever than even Yellow Diamond can admit...but you are an idiot to think something as living energy can flow across space!"

Seven slowly adjusts her glasses and frowns "you never know Emerald, despite our technology making so many possibilities. We still barely even scratched the surface of space exploration."

"Oh wow, as if I care about all that! The majority of gems don't care so long we strive! Your little pod will get to your location!"

Feeling very confused at this, Seven stares out through the front and sees nothing to floating pieces of earth and misty darkness "What? There isn't anything there!"

Emerald grins evilly and chuckles "You're right! But this is the last known location where this meteor was. That's good enough for me! You can get your gem into that pod and start exploring!"

Seven couldn't help glaring at her, almost regretting saying anything to Yellow Diamond at all. Biting the lower lip and taking steps for the elevator, Seven steps in and takes more one evil look at Emerald laughing her head off...Oh how this Yellow Pearl hopes she gets destroyed in an explosion or some incredible idiots stealing her ships.  
She starts power walking back to the escape pod room, hoping this will lose agitation. But realising the small room became even smaller once inside the pod. Seven closes the hatch and puts her hands on circular pads, connecting herself with this technology and feeling comfortable using it. A small screen projects in front of Seven, smirking slightly imagining Emerald looking hideous up close "alright you green monster, I'm ready to go."

"GREEN MON-...Ahem...Very funny. Now get you and that ridiculous attire off my ship! I'll wait here for an hour, but if you're not back after an hour...I have full permission to let you rot and shatter here! GET A MOVE ON!" Emerald screams.

The Yellow Pearl smirks widely and makes her pod blast into space outside. Seeing the dark mist in the distance, Seven accelerates into it.

"Now...let's see what mystery lies here."

* * *

 _Earth, Crystal Temple_

Peridot is pacing around, deep with thoughts about Steven's latest vision "Steven, please explain one more time?"

Steven scratches his head still holding the shard "All I heard was a planet called Bune, that's all. I guess we need to head to this place."

Amethyst is sitting next to Steven, touching his shoulder whilst staring at Garnet and Pearl "I've never heard of a planet called Bune, have you guys heard of it?"

Garnet is quiet, she too being thoughtful about this all. She responds softly "Nope, even if I did. We don't know the location or have the means to get there."

Peridot jumps onto the sofa and smiles proudly "Well, well! You're lucky that I've been building something secret! A small ship that can head into space with the intentions of going lightspeed! We can use that!"

Lapis quickly intervened and smiles sadly "Um, I don't really understand much of technology. Would rather stay 'traditional' as Steven referenced once, but your ship has barely begun Peridot."

Peridot mutters a word, being silent at this obstacle. The more Peridot keeps thinking she realises it wouldn't even be done in good time. Even if it was by a miracle, it could blow up "I...I...Oh, what the heck! I'm sorry guys...CLOD!"

Lapis smiles warmly and hugs her friend closely, stroking her hair reassuringly "Shhh, you were trying your best for every Peridot and that shows how much you have grown."

"R-really? Thanks, Lapis!" Peridot smiles and hugs her friend.

Everyone in the room smiles brightly seeing their strong friendship, but sadly they have urgent matters to attend to. Pearl clears her throat and steps forward "neither have I with all my time being with Rose. There is still plenty of places Gems haven't explored. But again, as Garnet said, we don't really have a way to get there."

Steven perks up and runs over to Pearl "Wait a minute, what about using the warp pad to get there?"

Garnet looks at Steven and shakes her head "Nope, the majority of the warp pad is based on Earth and selected areas. And we've been to them."

"Then...we'll never find those shards, they'll be stuck in space and what if Homeworld gems find them!? Yellow Diamond!?" Steven yells horrified.

The fused gem grits her teeth "I know Steven, it wouldn't surprise me but we're out of options. But we're not sure what those shards can actually do. So long we don't let it fall into the wrong hands, we have something."

Steven's lower lip quivers and holds the shard tighter, slowly walking away towards the warp pad and stares quietly. Feeling a lot of dread and despair, not just at the thought of The Diamonds getting hold of those crystal shards...if this White Diamond got hold of all four...to to make any wish...this sends violent shivers through his spine. But as long as they all protect this shard, they can prevent them from having it _'What do I do? If we can't find a way to this planet, my wish won't come true! If only I could speak to this shard again to help me teleport to Bune-Wait...what if!'_

The boy quickly jumps onto the warp pad, catching everyone's attention and curiosity. Connie jumps off her seat and walks near her friend "Uh, Steven? What are you doing? Please don't repeat last time."

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst suddenly appear next to Steven Universe in a hold. Worried he is going to do something like last time. Steven gawks for air and manages to speak out "Guys! I'm not crazy! I have an idea! What if I can somewhere share a connection with this shard and get us to Bune? Maybe it knows the way?"

"Steven! That is impossible! There shouldn't be any warp pads in unknown regions! Even if there were they are usually destroyed!" Pearl exclaims.

"But Pearl! At least let me try! We have to see if this actually works!"

Garnet watches Steven closely once again, seeing his desperation to find this other shard so suddenly has caught her interests "Alright..."

Pearl gasps loudly "Garnet! You can't be serious!"

"Pearl, do I sound like I'm not being serious?"

Feeling taken back by Garnet's statement, Pearl is a loss for words and sighs in defeat. Giving Amethyst all the pleasure "Ahaha! You got Garneted again!"

Steven closes his eyes and breathes out, gently stroking the shard in his hands and thinks deeply. Remembering the voice speaking from before, and now about Bune. The shard suddenly starts glowing brightly, Steven still having his eyes closed. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl gasps loudly seeing this happening before them, it definitely is bound to the child somehow. They all felt a sensation down below!  
"Wait...the Warp Pad is activating! Whatever Steven is doing, we're being teleported to the planet Bune...I hope!" Pearl yells with surprise.

Greg holds his head in horror, not wanting his son disappearing again "Steven!"

"Guys! Wait! I'm coming with you!" Connie shouts, running to the Crystal Gems.

But a second too late, the light had taken them all away without a trace, Connie and the others inside the Crystal Temple quietly stare at the warp pad and breathes out. Hoping they will all return safely.

* * *

 _Space, Bune_

Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl materialise on the warp pad soon as they touch down. The half-human slowly opens his eyes and is greeted by an unexpected sight, he gasps softly seeing the landscape of infinite desert hills. Feeling a warm yet cold breeze blow across the hills, sounds of sand, stones moving around and the cries of wind gusting through these hills of sand.  
He sees the sun setting halfway, creating a beautiful scene that makes this dessert a natural wonder, the sky has shades of colour going up. Orange, purple, dark purple and black sky with stars.

The three original Crystal Gems couldn't believe what just happened, Steven Universe somehow was able to use the warp pad to a completely new location with that mysterious little shard that seemed to have a connection.  
Looking down at their feet seeing the warp pad, it definitely is a warp pad! But looks extremely old and nothing like what the Gems made. How did it get here? Pearl holds herself and shivers nervously "O-Oh my goodness, everyone, I am going to have a breakdown! This doesn't make any sense at all! How did this warp pad even get here? It doesn't even look like something the gems would create! If Gems did come to this planet...it was ancient times!"

Amethyst grins widely and jumps into the air with Steven "who cares!? Look at what the kid just did! We're on a new planet full of sand and a pretty sky! What isn't there to be excited about!? We could visit new planets to explore! Maybe they got some massive man-eating worms in Bune!"

Steven didn't have to feel, he was excited this actually worked but at the same time, he really didn't expect it to work! He just hopes they're able to find a shard on this planet and return home. If not, he may have made them the last Cookie Cat "Guys...I...don't know what to say, b-but...this shard has to be on this planet somewhere!"

Garnet stops her mouth from hanging open and looks down at Steven, her interest peaking to its highest "I think...it is Steven. Otherwise, we'd never have been able to come here. Unless it's a trap of course."

Amethyst keeps her wide grin, putting her arms behind her head "Quit talking and let's explore! I wanna see this sandy planet!"

Pearl narrows her eyes and scoffs a little "You know what I see Amethyst? Sand."

"Ooooh! Pearl! When did you become so edgy?"

Steven keeps looking around for anything and gasps with excitement "Guys! Look over there! It's a stone temple! Looks like something crashed into it!"

Garnet stares where he was pointing and nods, making a small whistle "Yeah, that shard had a crash landing. Alright Crystal Gems, let's proceed with caution...who knows what could be on this planet."

And so, the four Crystal Gems start running across the sand towards the stone temple in the distance, their footprints being covered by the gusts of sandy winds. And shimmering beneath.

To Be Continued

 ***Slowly walks in, waving a white flag and sighs deeply* Hello there everyone, remember me? I am so sorry for the delays, I did make promises last time and I didn't keep them. I was lazy and didn't have any motivation to write until recently watching a few clips of Steven Universe and looking into Dune. I felt the inspiration!**

 **I know, I don't have many reviews but I still love what I am writing. I presume many people don't like this story and that's fine. It is something different for me to write and having a different tone. I haven't really figured things out fully, unlike my MLP and Human story. When I extended it, I knew how it would end. This one I am not sure. But I hope you will follow me there. Liking this or hating it. I feel my writing has got worse over time. I am sorry, I will try and do better.**

 **If you like, please read and review. Constructive criticism is always great to read! I will not make any promises when the next chapter is coming. I can't write as I used to.**

 **Until Next Time.**

 **WE. ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lost Story

**Chapter 4: The Lost Story**

 _Space, Planet Bune_

Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are running across the desert as fast as they could, the stone temple slowly becoming closer and closer. But it proved to slightly difficult running across sand, feeling their body give way when their presses down into the sand and going up and down steep hills.  
The human boy is feeling winded already, even shivering as the sky turned dark blue, Steven remembers something in his pocket had fallen out. Looking he sees his glow in the dark stick poking out like a flower in the sand near the warp pad. As much as Steven wanted to retrieve since it was his fathers gift. The wind howling across the desert hills, sending grains of sand blasting into the Crystal Gems' faces. Amethyst caught a large amount in her mouth, the burning sensation and texture of this sand rapidly dries her entire mouth. She spurted out the sand and cough loudly "GAH! Why does this always happen to me!? STUPID SAND PLANET!"

Pearl chuckles loudly "Weren't you the one excited to see what this planet had to offer?"

"But I-...you! UGH! Shut up!" Amethyst shouts with an embarrassed blush, still spitting out the sand.

Steven chuckles while running at Garnet's side and looks up to her "Garnet? If something happens to any of you because of me...I wanted to say-"

Garnet quickly interrupted Steven's words "Don't say you're sorry, but all I ask from you Steven is that you need to eventually tell us what these shards will do once together if you know?"

"I...don't know what it'll do Garnet but what I do know is that it'll be way better in our hands than in Yellow Diamond's hands. And yeah...I will tell you if I know anything, I promise."

Garnet slowly smiles and gives a thumbs up "Thank you Steven-WAIT! Everyone stop!"

Pearl snaps her head forward and makes an immediate stop, her expression becoming serious and make her spear appear "What's wrong Garnet?"

Amethyst somehow trips into the sand face first, slowly getting up her mouth is completely filled with sand and makes a muffled scream having another yet drier mouth.  
Garnet slowly kneels down and stares at the ground, slowly rubbing some sand off something which makes everyone curious. Steven looks down puzzled "Um, what're you doing Garnet?"

Garnet uses her fingers and pulls something out of the sand, it's made of stone "Hmm, this may look like stone from a glance. But if you look closer, you can see it has carvings on it."

Amethyst spits more sand out of her mouth and looks at it "Cool! Spoils from Bune!"

Pearl kneels down to look closer "May I Garnet?" she asks holding her hand out.

Once she feels Garnet putting the stone into her hand, Pearl brought the stone close to her eye. Steven stares greatly interested by Pearl doing this, she is not just looking at it closely (admittedly a little funny) but she is trying to find little details that could mean a lot than most would think about.  
Pearl softly hums to herself and goes quiet "Ahem, this is definitely a shock. This is handcrafted, there is some patterns that I never seen or even understand what they mean. And it's obviously ancient...No Gem would've ever made this."

Steven touches his face and gasps, his eyes turning into stars "You mean there is some aliens on this planet!? Not a Gem!?"

"Well in theory Steven, the sand helped preserve this small thing. It seemed to be chipped off of something big, whatever that is I can only guess. And yes, there may or may not be other living beings on this planet."

Amethyst sits on the ground, folding her arms and gives a confused look "hold up, you said that a Gem could never have made that? How can you sure? I thought Gems are kinda like spread across the galaxy for thousands of years?"

Pearl clears her throat and looks at them all "That's...hard to explain because although we reached so far and have evidence to prove this. You'll be surprised not even the Diamonds truly know about the known pasts or even history before maybe we were a thing."

Steven rubs his chin "so its like you don't know why the universe came to be?"

"Of course I know why you came to be! Rose and your father simply-"

Amethyst clears her throat loudly catching Pearl's attention "Uh...I think he means like, the big bang theory?"

Pearl feels her cheeks turning warm "U-um...I knew that. B-but yes, not even we know why that happened."

Garnet touches Pearl's shoulder "I think we can leave the speculation for another time, right now the temple is not too far away" she says pointing to the temple.

They stare the magnificent looking stone temple that stands tall and larger than they first expected. Steven recalls Connie explaining how much she loved the designs of old building found in Arabia and India and showed him pictures. He couldn't help but smile warmly at this thought, the stone temple seemed like a mixture of the two cultures yet so different. It was covered in sand, they notice the hole in the top that the meteor must've created when crash landing.  
Steven smiles widely and runs down the hill "Come on guys! Let's goooOOOOAAAHHH!" he screams as he slides down the hill.

Pearl sighs deeply and smiles "Oh Steven, I'm coming!"

"Yeah boy! WOOO!" Amethyst cheers as she slides down, holding Pearl's leg.

"HEY! LET GO OF MY LEG! AHH! THE SAND IN MY EYES! NOOOOO!"

Garnet slowly rubs her eyes under the glass and laughs softly "We can be so serious and childish at the same time...we wouldn't change this family for anything" she says to herself before sliding down.

Little did she realise, the spot they were standing on slowly rumbled. Something slowly appears from under the stand staring at the Crystal Gems running towards the temple entrance. It slowly pushes itself out, letting the wind blow the sand off its broken looking body. Behind it, more burst from the ground, all different shapes and sizes. For some, pieces of stone start to attach to their body making them either appear bigger and stronger looking.  
They all slowly march towards the building, searching for the wanderers that stepped these lands.

* * *

The Crystal Gems slowly enter through the entrance, the doors seemingly are gone, the inside made them gasp loudly. It was extremely decorated with different kinds of carvings all across the stones and some jewels were encrusted across these walls.  
Steven gasps loud, spinning himself around to see the oneness of the ballroom and the walls "Sooo cooool! Connie would love to see this place! But it looks like those carvings worn off or something?"

Pearl's jaw hanged wide open, never in her existence did she imagine seeing so different and not gem related...at least from sight "yes...it's amazing! I really wish to know more about this place! Could this be some sort of ancient gem building and maybe our lost history!? Before...before White Diamond!?"

Garnet while not as impressed as her friend Pearl, still looked around the massive ballroom. The ground seemed to have been cracked, roughened up and the walls have faded with their craft but she could still make some out. The sand got inside and covered the place "before White Diamond? Pearl...that's impossible, we're not even sure if there was much before her."

Amethyst rasps "That's why we should check this out as we look for the shard!"

Garnet turns to Pearl "Which is our main objective currently Pearl, and I would gladly take that and get us to safety than risk ourselves being on a planet like this."

Amethyst scoffs "Oh Garny, lighten up. Besides, not like some giant monsters are coming to get us. If they were we'd know by now, right? Let's get the shard and then we can explore for a little bit!"

Steven perks up and hugs Garnet's leg "yeah Garnet! It'll be fun! Pleeeaaase?"

Garnet looks at them all for a few seconds and sighs in defeat "alright, fine...but no more than an hour here. Understood?"

"Got it!" the trio shouts.

"I'm guessing we gotta head up those stairs?" Amethyst points out.

Steven notices where she is pointing and sees the stairs, suddenly he feels weak in the knees and is shoulders slump greatly. There are many steps, not hundreds but thousands of steps leading up to a near pitch-black void that has the iconic red glow fading in and out "guys, the shard has to be up there! I can see the red glowing!"

Pearl stares, squinting her eyes for a better look "You do? Because I don't see-"

"Come on guys! Race you up there!" Steven giggles running until he feels he isn't moving anywhere "Huh!?"

Garnet is holding up Steven up under the arms smiles "You're not seriously going to walk all those steps? We'll help you get there quicker."

"Ohohoho! YEAH! We can jump our way up there in no time Steve-O! Catch me if you can!~" Amethyst shouts out, jumping up the steps like a frog.

Pearl glances at Garnet and Steven with a knowing smile "Some things will never change, is that a good thing?"

Garnet and Steven nod "Yup" they both say together.

The trio starts jumping forward, going faster and faster as they build momentum and feeling positive energy motivating them. Steven smiles as he holds onto Garnet, the entrance to the shard slowly grows nearer, the red glowing is like the shard Steven still holds _'Awesome! We're getting close buddy! Don't you worry now, we'll put you back together in no time and...I can have my wish! But how can something like you do something like that? Isn't it impossible?'_

Steven hears nothing but his own thoughts, shrugging instinctively at the silence _'I hope you won't stay silent for too long Crystal, I'll feel bad and stupid for putting my friends at risk.'_

 _"Almost there Steven,_ but I don't see any glowing!"

Steven manages to look forward and sees the glowing, smiling at their progress "I can see it! We're nearly there! Woohoo!"

After another minute of jumping, the Crystal Gems finally reach the top. Garnet gently puts Steven down and sees him looking back the stairs "if you're going to ask, no, we are not doing that again" she smiles.

"Oh Garnet, no way would I ask you to do that! I mean, the stairs are REALLY long...I just don't get it, it would take years to get up here unless people could jump like you guys!"

Pearl chimes in by clearing her throat "Actually, Steven, it would take approximately 3 up to 5 hours if any regular human were to attempt this. But I must agree this is kind of, ridiculous."

"Climbing upstairs can signify a positive change in your life and move on to something brand new whilst it can also signal the difficulty that this path will cause. Heading down the stairs suggests revising the past which is by no means a negative as this is often a healthy life choice" Garnet says seriously.

Steven, Amethyst and Pearl turn their heads to Garnet looking both amazed and shocked. Garnet looks at them awkwardly and shrugs "What?"

Pearl makes an awkward laugh and pats Garnet's arms gently "Oh Garnet, you must've been reading and watching too many human FanFiction-"

"I have been reading and watching so I can learn a little better, so far I love watching the Bel Jibson's Legal Weapon series" Garnet answers honestly.

Amethyst couldn't help grinning from ear to ear hearing this and seeing Pearl's distress on that particular film series "Way to go Garnet! Or should I really say, Ruby and Sapphire loving buddy-cop because they're their own buddy-cops!"

Steven giggles loudly, covering his mouth seeing Garnet giving a rare blush "gosh Garnet, you two use your spare time for sure!"

"Alright, alright everyone...settle down now, the meteor in stuck in the floor over there," Garnet says, gesturing to the meteor.

Steven notices the pitch-black shiny rock that is encasing the shard, it definitely is the real thing. He can feel and see it, the walls showing the red fading glow as he slowly walks over to it. Still holding the shard in one hand, Steven slowly touches the meteor, feeling its still warm shell. He also feels the shard in his left hand glowing brightly, he carefully brings it up to the shell to which Steven has a definite answer "the shard is in here alright, Crystal here is glowing brighter than my lamp!"

Pearl takes a few steps forward, looking worried "are YOU feeling okay Steven?"

Steven nods gently, keeping his eyes on the meteor "Yeah, I feel okay. I'm just getting this feeling again...to break the shell again."

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl see him looking at them for approval, they stare at each and nod "Go ahead" they all say.

Steven Universe brings out his pink shield, looking at the shard in his left hand once more "okay, here I go!" he yells, bringing his shield towards the shell.

Like a window-smashing from a football, it shatters into many pieces, gradually falling onto the floor. Soon another shard is glowingly bright as the moon outside the cold desert, stood mid-air floating...waiting.  
Steven gulps nervously and holds out the shard out, and with great surprise, the 2nd shard slowly floats over towards what Steven is calling Crystal. Both of the shards glow brightly, nearly causing the Crystal Gems to cover their eyes seeing the shards connecting to each other and causing a white flash. Everything went dark for them all.

* * *

And then, through the darkness was glowing lines that ran across their dark vision. Proceeding to create pencil-like drawing for them all to see, an image of the temple they seen from a distance before. This time, however, the temple being drawn once had an amazing garden around itself, trees reaching the distance, flowers of kinds showing bright in the sun and others glowing in the dark. Until the bright drawing suddenly started fading, shadows beginning to invade the serenity and causes all the life to die gradually, the sand enveloping this once beautiful location and world. Three pairs of glowing reds lights stare down a cloaked figure shining something that caused the red lights to screech in agony, only for the cloaked figure to chase after them, all across the universe.

The now newly parted shards are attached together, its red glow breathes at them all, sharing a voice that is broken, distorted "Th're art still two m're to searcheth, we shalt speaketh again lief enow! Beware...Beware..."

* * *

Steven Universe slowly opens his eyes, coughing slightly until he can stand up. Staring in his left hand, he is now holding a shard that is longer and halfway done "W...wow! Crystal! You're bigger now! You look even better than before! Hey guys-"

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst are laying down on the floor appearing to be unconscious. Steven feels a cold dread in his whole body and dashes towards them, shaking their bodies "Oh no! Guys!? Please be okay!"

He hears soft moans from them all and sighs with relief especially seeing Pearl and Amethyst's eyes opening and Garnet adjusting her visor "Ugh...Steven? Are you...alright?"

"Oh I'm fine Garnet, but forget me! What about you all!? I've never seen you three like this!"

Pearl sits herself up, touching her head and rubs it and speaks lowly "S-Steven? We watched that shard attached itself to the other and it created a white flash that must have knocked us unconscious?"

Amethyst lays on her back "y-yeah! Next thing I could see was these bright lines making some pictures as you do with pencils...this place...never used to be like this. It was...nicer, a lot nicer."

Garnet brings herself to a knee and breathes out slowly "until shadows out of nowhere came out and destroyed this world. Then a cloaked figure fended off the three pairs of red lights by glowing something at them...and chased after them."

"So that means, you all experienced what I been through too! And we've all seen it!" Steven ponders.

"Y-yes Steven, we are sorry if we ever doubted you before. Now we know for definite this is serious, whatever that glowing object was powerful enough to fend off those...things. Was stored here once before?" Pearl says in a matter of fact.

Steven Universe holds the newly pieced crystal, it's still glowing like a slow heartbeat and breathes through his nostrils "Whatever it is, it's up to us the Crystal Gems to never allow anyone to get all the pieces...or...well, at least these ones if we can't find them."

Garnet slowly stands on both feet and breathes out steadily "Yes Steven, that vision since we all shared it...that Crystal wanted to tell us something. I wonder if the Diamonds are-Uh oh!"

Pearl manages standing up and dusts herself off "w-what's wrong now?"

"Everybody! Take defensive positions! We've got company!" Garnet shouts, making her gauntlets appear.

Hearing loud noises coming from down the stairs, Steven by glancing sees something only he imaged in cartoons and books read by Connie. There are many figures walking up the stairs at a slow pace, the shadows covering the bodies, the outlines are flat, edgy and worn out.  
Steven brings out his shield, Amethyst brings out her whip and Pearl makes her spear materialize. Pearl feels sweat on her forehead and fidgets slightly "We must've been out for hours! If they climbed at this pace...Oh my goodness!"

Finally, the figures appear in the moonlight after the final step, large stone figures in all shapes and sizes. The majority of their body parts seemed to be attached to them without thought, bigger and/or longer slabs of stone for arms. Claws or Rock for hands, they didn't truly have a face to distinguish themselves, Steven looks over them in shock and backs into his friends "Oh my gosh! I remember something like them in a show me and Connie love! They're like stone Golems!"

"Stone Golems!? You mean they aren't gems!?" Amethyst yells out, feeling more confused than worried.

Pearl too is feeling anxious about this as the Golums circle around them, Amethyst was right! They aren't Gems at all, she couldn't see any obvious gems on them "How is this even possible!? If they're not gems then what are they!? Another alien species? We can't just...fight them! It would be wrong for us!"

"We are completely surrounded Pearl, we don't have much choice but to fight out through and find a way out!" Garnet says with a hint of nervousness.

Amethyst points to a Golem "Heads up!"

One of the Golems lifts a massive stone arm that is slightly bigger than its own body, bringing it down to hits everyone. Steven quickly jumps into the air and blocks the attack, forcing its arm to flinch backwards and crush a smaller Golem into pieces. Steven yelps "Ahh! I'm so sorry little guy!"

The Golems stare at the destruction of the small one but slowly turns their attention to the Crystal Gems and begin attacking all at once. Pearl dashes forward with her spear, slashing off their arms before they could hit them while Amethyst uses her whip to catch the pieces of their stone arms and throws them into the stone warriors. Garnet watches the stones smash a lot of Golems into more pieces and made the ones behind stagger backwards, taking this opportunity Garnet notices bigger Golems charges towards them until she jumps into the air and smashes her fist down into one, quickly punching a random rock that blasts a line of these strange beings. Steven feeling the energy of this moment throws his pink shield into the horde and watches the shield hitting and bouncing off the golems so quickly Steven almost lost track of it "wow! It really does work! Thanks, Captain Beach City!"  
Amethyst laughs loudly "You and your cartoons! Captain Beach City is cool but she ain't as cool as me!"

The Crystal Gems sees the majority of Golems that filled the room are knocked down thanks to Steven and the bigger threats being taken care of by Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Before they all could celebrate, more Stone Golems slowly march up from the stairs and the others pick themselves back up. Whatever parts they lost if available attach to their bodies, making entirely new types of combat possibilities. The Crystal Gems back up to a wall and clenches their teeth together, seeing the Golems closing in "What're we going to do!?" Amethyst yells.

Garnet gives a hard stare at the Golems and slowly wraps her arms around the group "Hold on! Future Vision in the works!"

"Oh thank goodness Garnet-wait, what're you doing?" Pearl asks seeing the painted glass window.

Amethyst glances towards Garnet "You're gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Yup! Trust me!"

Steven feels Garnet lifting them up and runs forward for the painted window "G-Garnet!? That's like a million miles down!"

"OH GARNET! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Pearl screams, closing her eyes to avoid what's coming.

Garnet with her incredible speed uses her hair to smash through the window, the sound is almost ear-shattering for Steven. He closes his eyes as well, feeling some of the glass touching his face but thankfully bounces off with a few scratches. Soon as the eyelids open, the young boy sees the dark blue sky, stars still glittering, but a large cloud is starting to cover the moon as their source of light, making the never-ending hills of sand be near pitch black. The winds are starting to pick up even greater than before, the howling becomes intense as the wind is strong enough to make some rocks blow across.  
Garnet expertly lands on the building and slides down at full speed, Steven and the others feel blasts of sand hitting their faces, forcing them to shut their eyes. Garnet quickly jumps from pillar to pillar, gradually getting closer to the ground "Almost there! We need to get out of here! My future vision predicts hundreds of those stone Golems across the desert! But I couldn't see where that warp pad was!"

Amethyst feels Garnet making a hard land and quickly stands on her own feet, feeling more sand blowing she covers her face "That ain't good news! I can't remember where it was even if there was no storm! But now the storm is making our lives harder!"

"Our tracks are obviously covered by the wind before this storm, it's virtually impossible to find a way back!" Pearl shouts over the loud sandstorm.

Garnet looks around and holds her hands out "Everybody holds each other's hands, we don't need to get lost here! I can barely see that dead tree, that hill is where we came down from! Move!"

Steven feels his hand being grabbed by Amethyst's hands and gets dragged along with them until he finds his footing and runs with them. Trying his best to cover his face from the storm, it feels like being hit by puny pebbles that burns his skin.  
All of them reach the hill and Garnet looks around quickly as she can, seeing outlines of the stone Golems walking over the hills towards them. She has to admit, it was intimidating in these conditions "No good, there isn't any way to see where we were...I...don't know what to do!"

Steven Universe's heartbeat increases, feeling cold inside when Garnet started to panic. He opens an eye open slightly to look around himself, then a miracle happened. Steven sees his glow stick glowing brightly through the thick sandstorm. Patting Garnet's leg, he points using the crystal "G-Garnet! My glow stick is still there near the warp pad!"

Garnet snaps her head seeing where he is pointing, calming down for a few seconds she sees the glow stick glowing brightly in the distance. Biting her lower lip, she scoops up the trio once more and dashes with all her might towards the glow stick.  
Pearl keeps her eyes covered as best she could, having her spear at hand in time to lunge into a Golem that attempted to slam its arm into them. Amethyst is able to whip projectiles away and Steven covers Garnet by deflecting more rocks with his shield. Life is moving in slow motions for them all, the fused gem greatly made up the distance seeing the glow stick merely five metres away. The warp pad is right there "There it is! STEVEN! GET READY!"

"O-on it! D-don't let us down now Crystal!" Steven begs, quickly snatching the glow stick with his free hand before Garnet jumps onto the warp pad.

"NOW!" Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl shout.

Steven holds onto the united shards and concentrates his own energy to 'talk' with the shards. Not realising the Golems have surrounded them again and is slowly marching to them. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst cover Steven by using their bodies to cover him and have their weapons ready. Pearl glances down to Steven and whispers gently "you can do it, Steven, we believe in you."

Suddenly they feel a sensation from under their feet! The warp pad is glowing bright blue and quickly beams up to materialize their bodies. They all watch the Golems preparing to strike them down but are pulled away from the planet Bune and before they know it, they are materializing back in their home. Steven quickly opens his eyes, they are back from Bune! He quickly steps off the warp pad and gasps "Guys! We're back! WE'RE HOME! WOOHOO!"

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst smile warmly at him and collapse onto the ground, smashing cardboard boxes. They fail to hear Peridot running at them and shrieks "MY BOXES! YOU DESTROYED MY BOX FORT!"

Pearl grumbles loudly, her voice is muffled by the boxes "Sorry, we decided to think inside the box...let us rest."

"CLODS!"

Steven hugs Peridot and chuckles "It's great to see you again Peridot! You doing okay?"

Peridot freezes as Steven hugged her, thinking for a moment like she was told to. Peridot hugs Steven back but holds his face with her hands "Steven!? Guys!? I'm fine thanks! But forget me! What about you!? You all been gone for six hours!"

"SIX HOURS!?" Steven, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst shouts in disbelief

Pearl covers her mouth and slams her face back into her precious boxes "I was right! We were out for hours..."

Amethyst smiles widely and pats her friends back "don't sweat it, we're still alive and luck was on our side again!"

Peridot looks Steven and rubs her hands on his arms, feeling a grainy texture "Sand? You were on a sand planet! Tell me!"

"H-hold on Pearl, we will soon. Where's dad, Connie and Lapis?" Steven asks.

Before Peridot could speak, right on cue Steven's father Greg Universe skids into the room with Connie and Lapis "You're all back!" they cheer.

Greg dashes towards them and hugs Steven with all his might "Oh Steven! We were so worried about you guys! I was worried sick, you haven't been gone for that long since...uh...you know! Please don't EVER go off like that again!"

Steven's face becomes purple from his father's loving embrace "y-y-yeah...s-sorry dad...losing air..."

"Sorry, Stu!"

Connie rushes over and embraces Steven, not as tight as Greg but enough to show care and concern "Steven! Are you all alright? You have cuts!"

The boy gem blushes faintly feeling Connie's hands touching his face "I-its nothing, really...I'm so sorry for leaving you behind Connie...but please trust us that this planet and what happened to us wasn't very nice."

Connie looks at them all with great concern "What do you mean? What happened?"

"First of all, we got the 2nd shard to make it halfway!" Steven boasts, showing it off to them all.

Lapis walks over and kneels down to stare at it better "whoa...its glowing even more now. You sure it's not going to blow us up?"

"What!? No! At least...I hope it doesn't. I'm sure it won't!" Steven nervously laughs.

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst slowly pick themselves up and joins the group. Exchanging small talk, hugs and concerns. Steven and Connie smile together, the young girl bites her lower lip and leans forward to kiss Steven's cheek "I-I'm so glad you and the others are okay."

Steven feels the soft kiss on his cheek and touches it, his face turning into a beautiful red colour and falls onto his back. Connie jumps at this, kneeling next to her fallen friend "S-Steven! Are you okay!?"

Greg holds back a laugh and shares looks with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl "Young love eh?"

Pearl blushes at the memories "Um, yes. Quite so."

Garnet nods slowly "he needs his rest anyway, he has done extremely well today. Especially him throwing Rose's shield against those Golems and able to catch it. And making those blocks, he's grown..."

"Golems!? What the heck went on there guys?"

Pearl composes herself and smiles weakly "well Greg, all I could gather by looking at the stone carvings across the walls of this place and...a strange vision is that it was a garden world, so beautiful until a dark power destroyed the planet and someone had something to fend off the power. And those Golems...were the guardians of the planet Dune...still protecting their home planet despite it being lost to the dark power and time itself."

Garnet gives Pearl an amused smile "You were able to know that from just looking at the pictures on the walls?"

"Why yes Garnet! You can learn a lot from seeing, as the humans say...seeing is believing and I could piece the story together! At least, fractions of it...why don't we discuss this further over cups of coffee?"

Greg gives a strange look at Pearl "thought you all didn't need to drink anything?"

Garnet walks past him and speaks in a tired voice "we don't Greg, but we didn't choose the mug like...the mug life chose us."

"...D...Did Garnet just make a joke!?" Greg shouts in amazement.

Amethyst tried not to look proud of herself, rubbing her fingers on her chest as she looked at them "Oh you all should know she learns from the very best. Meaning me!"

Pearl mutters something under her breath "if only you made good jokes..."

"HEY!" Amethyst shouts.

Garnet walks to the kitchen and switches a kettle on, leaning on the counter having deep thoughts _'But those things weren't gems...could it be possible that?...'_

* * *

 _Space, Unknown_

Seven is slowly guiding her pod through the dark mist, making sure she is absorbing everything she possibly can for future research. All the more, Seven can feel something akin to electricity flowing on her body. She suddenly likes this strange feeling...it welcomes her to this strange place and keeps pushing ahead to find its secrets "amazing! With no obvious physical forms of any kind, I am feeling so much energy! But it cannot be a simple electrical mist across space, although it may feel like electricity. It isn't technology or science...it has to be beyond our knowledge!"

Seven looks around, her facial expression bursts of excitement. In all genuineness, the strange-looking Yellow Pearl is going into this thinking this is like magic the humans written in their books. She always thought there had to be something more to this universe than their technology. But so far, nothing is really coming out as the evidence and proof she needed for her theory and shoving this into her Diamond's face. But it didn't seem to come her way "Oh come on, please...show me something! I am tired of being Yellow Diamond's servant and the servant of the cursed Diamonds! They should be thanking me for my achievements yet they don't! GIVE ME SOMETHING!"

Her cries for confirmation only met a dead silence, all alone in the dark. Seven lowers her head onto the pod and hits it "Please! Make me something special...I would do...ANYTHING FOR THIS!"

But again, her yells were never met with a response...tears drop from her face and sniffs, Seven couldn't bear going back in shame, embarrassment and to be mocked by everyone. Eventually shattered by Yellow Diamond "Not like this..."

Seven touches the sides of the pod and slowly proceeds to leave the dark mist "not like this..."

All of a sudden, her entire body freezes up, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe and couldn't say anything! Feeling a terrible fear throughout her body, Seven begins panicking and trying to comprehend what is possibly happening. Could this truly be electricity seizing her up? No, the feeling soon became a sense of dread, cold and evil...slowly entering her body and reaching for the gem on her forehead.  
Seven using all of her strength that is present struggles to touch her gem. In an attempt to prevent whatever is happening...this sudden burning cold pain is something never before experienced. Seven now believes Yellow Diamond's punishments are a pure blessing compared to this pain "w-why!? It hurts so much! Ahh!"

Inside her head, Seven can barely hear a faint voice laughing as if was far away. It slowly got louder and louder, more than one was laughing at the same time. And the laughter stops, instead all the voices she could make out are now speaking _'YoU shALL dO aNYtHiNG? So BE iT! OuR gIft to yOu! All we ask...is one special favour!'_

Seven feels the pain finally sweeping inside her gem, unable to contain the awful pain...she lets out a scream so loud it echoes throughout the area of space.

To Be Continued

 **Hello everyone, I am sorry for the long delay in chapter 4. I will honestly admit, I was close to leaving this story in the backburner due to the lack of interest in this story and was prepared to do a different kind of story.**

 **I realised that this type of story isn't for everyone with the tone I have placed in, but I still try to keep what Steven Universe is known for while having some darker elements to the world.** **I cannot promise when the next chapters will come. I was originally hoping to have this story done before Christmas but it seems to do my stupidity, that won't be happening unless I speed up. Which is unlikely. But I am still committed to finishing this with or without much attention. But for those who have been reading since Day 1 and keeping up, thank you for the support even in silence.  
**

 **Until next time, WE...ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm**

 _Earth, Beach City_

Steven Universe lets out a loud yawn, rubbing his eyes to be ridden of his tiredness from his adventure in Bune. Still so many questions he wanted to know but he could barely keep his eyes open. He is sitting on the sofa with Connie, not paying attention to his friends, guardians and parents whole summary of what happened on Dune to Lapis, Peridot, Greg and Connie. But the young girl was putting more effort into comforting Steven, letting him lean into her as hugs him closer.  
Connie hears Steven yawning once more, he was totally out of it especially being on Bune and that faint from earlier. She turns to the group still in deep discussions, speaking up that catches their attention "Guys? Steven needs to sleep, I'll take him up. I have to get home now, it's getting late and I need to call my dad to pick me up."

Greg Universe quickly stands up and smiles "if you want Connie, I'll drive you home! Besides, I gotta check up tax stuff at It's a Wash. Been a while and I got a few people coming in tomorrow!"

Connie feels as if she is intruding "Oh no Mr Universe! I-I don't want to intrude-"

"Aw c'mon Connie, don't say that! You're part of the family! Least I think so!" Greg beams.

When Greg said that, the young girl couldn't believe what she heard. Of course, Greg has always been fond of her and treated her as a family. But this is the first time he ever said she was part of the Crystal Gem Family.  
Connie faintly blushes and nods gratefully "Thank you, Mr Universe, for both."

Greg walks over to Steven and rubs his hair "Night Steven, sleep well okay? May not see you tomorrow but we'll figure something out. Stay out of trouble kiddo."

Steven gives his father a tired smile, his voice croaks "thanks dad, I'll try not to."

Greg smiles more and kisses Steven's forehead, turning towards Connie "alright, I'll get the van warmed up. I'll call in when ready!"

The man waves to the Crystal Gems, Lapis and Peridot who waved back to him and even said goodbye. Greg opens the door and feels the night breeze, smelling the salty ocean and fresh air "well hey, it's not bad at all!"

But as soon as Greg steps outside, instantly heavy rain pours down so quick and hard it almost made him collapse "O-OH COLD! COLD!"

Amethyst laughs loudly and slaps her own knee "only nature can find a way to get Greg for no reason! Good one nature!"

Connie laughs sweetly as she helps Steven up the steps to his room. She sees him reaching out for something, that darn newly united Crystal. Connie couldn't help shaking her head "don't worry Steven, it's going to stay put there. You should leave it out of your head you know?"

Steven slowly lets his gaze go and concentrates getting up the stairs with his friend's assistance "Yeah, you're probably right Connie. I'm sorry for being obsessed if I was."

Before Connie would respond, she simply wanted him to be comfortable first. Thankfully he is wearing pyjamas ever since he recovered from the faint. Connie feels butterflies in her stomach, Steven having such a reaction to her kissing his cheek, leaving so much curiosity. This feeling, knowing only the two understand. Its slowly becoming more than being best friends, Steven fainting from her kiss must mean something at least...well, she hopes so.  
Steven notices Lion sitting at the end of the bed and yawns loudly, but keeping its eyes on the two children "hey Lion, nice to see you again."

Connie helps Steven get into his bed and pulls his bedsheet over his chest and kneels beside the bed "you doing okay Steven?"

"Yeah, feeling sleepy is all. Thanks, Connie...got any plans tomorrow or during the week?"

Connie thinks about that and shrugs "besides school and homework? Not much I think. I'll call you tomorrow, let's see how you are Steven before anything happens."

The boy smiles softly "I'll be okay Connie, promise."

Before Connie stands up and saying her goodbyes, she gently holds Steven's hand and strokes it using a thumb "S-Steven? W-when you fainted earlier...when I kissed your cheek...do...do you...I mean..."

Steven couldn't help feeling his blood pumping, a nervousness which makes him shy so much Connie can see his pink cheeks "C-Connie, I didn't mean to faint its just...Uh...I...don't know how to say it...i-if you're around tomorrow. Can we talk about it more?"

Connie sees his nervousness and tiredness, sighing softly she smiles and nods "okay Steven, I promise we'll talk about...this feeling we share...if its the same thing?"

"I...think we're on the same page, Connie."

Both start laughing together at the terrible little joke made, Connie lays into him and touches foreheads together. Their laughter slowly dies down as they stare deeply in each other's eyes, the world seemingly stopped just for Connie and Steven.  
Steven gently reaches for her face and touches it and feels Connie doing the same. The boy thought back to Big Donut on how pretty she looked...Steven can only agree more "Connie, you're pretty both outside and inside...I'm lucky to have you."

Connie grins widely and keeps her forehead on his "If you're going to repeat how pretty am I Steven, you're also very pretty inside and outside. You always seem to find a way and still have a good heart...without you, would I be the same?"

"Even if you were the same, you'd always be my friend. With or without mom's sword."

Steven and Connie keep staring lovingly, slowly bringing their lips together. Forgetting their current lives for this moment, its just them. They feel nervous breathing as the lips barely touch, the duo's eyes close until they shoot open hearing a voice from down below "CONNIE! Van is all set to go! But now I'm like a drowned rat!"

Connie and Steven quickly lean backwards, not holding their blushes back and still handing hands. The young girl clears her throat and speaks shyly "s-s-so...maybe see you tomorrow?"

Steven gulps shyly "s-sure...night Connie-" he says, still holding Connie's gaze.

Connie slowly stands up and moves backwards, gently letting go of Steven's hands with a still-present blush "goodnight Steven, sweet dreams" she whispers.

The young girl walks down the steps, looking at Steven once more before he lost sight of her. And although Steven wasn't the greatest at reading faint emotions, this time he could swear Connie felt proud of herself and hopeful.  
So did Steven, only now realising what they just have done...like different people in those boring romantic films were never so boring. Deep down, he and Connie must've enjoyed them so much together and found romantic elements to instinctively use not too long ago. Steven shivers at the sensation, it feels so much closer to Connie than ever before...more than a best friend.  
Steven yawns loudly now that the adrenaline wore off, he pets a sleeping Lion and slumps into his bed "goodnight Connie..."

Connie waves to the Crystal Gems, Lapis and Peridot and says she would see them soon and they likewise. She sees Greg soaking wet, resisting the urge to giggle, the two rushed towards Greg's Van and drove off.  
Greg sighs happily as he drives, seeing Connie is buckled in and alright. They remained quiet for a while until Greg broke the silence "So Connie, I just wanted to say this and I'm sorry if I eavesdropping but I glanced up as I was getting a drink...you two seemed in the moment?"

Connie gasps loudly, looking fearful of what Steven's father might say "Um! Uh...I-I...w-we didn't kiss! I'm sorry if I was out of line-"

"Nonono! Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's been a long time since I could talk romance since...well...y'know. But all I wanted to say is that I'm sorry to you for ruining a moment between you both" Greg says, trying to ease Connie and speak like a father.

Connie seems to relax hearing this and blushes from embarrassment "I...It's okay Mr Universe. We didn't think of what we were doing just...went with the flow as you say...I'm not sure if what I was doing was right at all!"

Gregory Universe couldn't help but chuckle at this, remembering himself and Rose "I get you, when me and Rose got along with each other I wondered if my actions were right. It turns out right! We got Steven but...in the end, we lost Rose."

The girl was smiling widely hearing Greg talking about the past with Rose, eventually feeling sorry for him, Steven and the others when hearing Rose passed away "I'm sorry Mr Universe..."

Greg chuckles softly, wiping a few tears from his eyes "Don't be sorry Connie! She wanted Steven more than anything and Rose felt it was right. Like you should y'know? You and Steven would make a great couple."

Connie's heart races at that "r-r-really?"

"Sure! Of course like all couples you'll have your moments like disagreements, misunderstandings and arguments-"

Connie tilts her head curiously "wait...you and Rose had all those? But it always felt like you two loved each other so much that was impossible!"

Gregory sweat drops and rubs his neck "hehe...well not exactly, we had those but not as you'd expect. Like, I don't know...she didn't understand a lot of things and I didn't too. It was always on the fun side for us. You and Steven will maybe have hardships but let me say this, I don't always like being so dramatic and serious...as long as you two love each and trust each other, willing to understand each other and work through it...Happiness all around. Know what I'm saying?"

Hearing all this from Greg, at first could be mistaken for some poor man living in a van is a very important person to Rose, Steven and everyone else. The most human out of all, what he'd lack in strength and intelligence makes up for it thanks to his down to earth mentality, common sense and caring nature. Now Connie can see how Steven is like his father in more ways than he believed, she smiles "I do Greg, thank you so much...it means a lot from

you. I do...l-love him and wonder if he-"

"He does love you, I promise. But you guys are still young and won't fully understand how it all works. Take it one step at a time, you guys need to enjoy living as kids before being adults" Greg remarks.

Connie puts her tongue in her cheek, another good point from Greg and even her father said before "Of course, we will. Thank you again."

Greg gives a thumbs up "no sweat kiddo, we're here! Time sure does fly when we talk!"

Once again, Gregory is right as he slowly drives towards the front of her home. Greg turns off the engine and gets out the van, helping Connie out and walks her to the door "Parents home tonight Connie?"

"Yup, Mom started early today and got off early, she has the day off tomorrow. Dad should be home now...Oh no."

Gregory becomes startled when Connie sounded worried "What's wrong Connie?"

Connie's eyes turn watery and look up at Greg "what will my parents say about all this? Especially my mom! Yeah, she knows how much me and Steven care for each other but the love we know we feel..."

She feels a hand comforting the shoulder, seeing Greg showing off a supportive smile "hey, it's okay! Leave it all to me!" he says, knocking on the door.

"But Mr Universe? Aren't you scared of my mom's stare?"

Greg coughs loudly and grins nervously "what!? Me!? No way! Unlike my good ol' Steven, I can handle it!"

The door slowly opens up revealing Dr Priyanka Maheswaran in her smart clothes that include a pale blue short with sleeved rolled up, tan pants and dark red shoes. She gasps seeing Connie and gives a stare at Greg, to which he feels a shiver down his spine 'Oh man that stare is scary! I can see what Steven means!'

Priyanka kneels and hugs her daughter "Connie! There you are! We were going to call you to see if you were still at Steven's house! Mr Universe, I must admit to not be expecting you here with my daughter...did something happen?"

"What!? No! She was good as gold! I just thought the least I could do for staying around to see the others and Steven come back deserved a lift back home!" says Greg.

Priyanka looks at him some more until putting it on her daughter "well then, Connie. You head inside, there's some dinner ready. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Connie couldn't help give a worrying look for Greg but nods "O-okay mom, Thank you again, Greg."

Gregory Universe watches Connie walk out of sight and gulps seeing Priyanka stepping outside, closing the front door and leans on the door "did she fight any monsters? Went to different places? Did something reckless and you're not telling me?"

Greg holds his hands up, remaining calm "I'm not lying to you, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl went somewhere completely new and different. And I mean new and different, Connie didn't have the chance to even to go since they went without much warning. Connie was upset she wasn't able to go but eventually accepted it."

Priyanka breathes a sigh of relief, rubbing her forehead "thank you, Mr Universe, I'm sorry for doubting you...I still worry about Connie, the idea of losing her still..."

"Don't worry about it Mrs Maheswaran, I feel the same when Steven goes out. I just had to, believe in him he'll be okay and do the right thing. So far, I couldn't have been prouder of a father. And you should be a proud mom for Connie able to hold a big sword and fight!" Gregory beams happily.

Mrs Maheswaran cracks a smile, looking down at her feet dipping in and out of her shoes "oddly enough, I am proud Connie had become more than we could've imagined. I guess I really should thank you and the Crystal Gems."

Greg chuckles, rubbing his bald head "more Steven I think, if it wasn't for him, Connie probably would never have been part of us and who she is now."

Priyanka grins more hearing Steven and how true that was, Connie would have been the same in some sense. But looking back at everything, Priyanka feels some shame holding her daughter back and being so much stricter then. She wouldn't change it for the world "how is Steven by the way?"

"Oh he's okay, I think."

Priyanka looks up at him, giving her signature stare "You think?"

Gregory jumps, beginning to stammer his words "I mean yeah! No! He's just tired from being in that planet Bune for long! And those shards-...uh...never mind. Long story! I promise he'll be okay. Connie and Steven had a...romantic moment with each other until I accidentally broke it. They do care about each other more than we knew Priyanka."

Mrs Maheswaran quietly stares at the man, putting her shoe back on and folds her arms "Mr Universe, I have an offer to make for Steven and wondered if you would be able to pass it on?"

"S-sure thing Priyanka, what's up?" Greg asks curiously, wondering what she wanted to say.

"Would Steven like to have dinner here tomorrow evening?"

* * *

Steven opens his eyes, feeling completely rested and slowly sits up. He starts looking around his room, except that it wasn't. It was the same black void he was in ever since Steven spoke with the voice without a voice...it must've been the shard all along? But looking around more, the room wasn't as pitch black, there are red lights around, some close and some distant "whoa...this is new? Crystal? You here?"

A long silence became present, so much it made Steven feel lonely. The idea of being alone and without anyone as a family and a friend, could he cope without them? Steven breathes out and lays down, speaking out "what happened back there, Crystal? Had you shown us those images, the history of the planet Bune, some sort of enemy that something fought off? Who was that?... What do you want?"

Another silence came, this time making Steven feeling more hopeless than ever, what he wanted was probably just a hoax that shards of a whole crystal were making him a fool. Suddenly, a voice crept into the silence, the unbalance in its speech made it hard to identify accurately "BrInG Us toGETHeR, yoU ShaLl HAVe yOuR wIsh..."

The half gem jumped hearing that strange new voice, never once something that presented itself. Before being a silent voice and now it must've found form.  
Sitting back up, Steven stares at the connected shards floating metres away "I remember that...but what's in it for you?"

"In TiMe...iN tiME yOUnG One...find uS."

Steven feels his heart race and anger "Why in time? I must know in case I put my friends in danger!"

"tHEn lEAvE uS..."

That response took Steven by surprise, it was both the right choice and the wrong choice. He and the others could leave it to rot and have nothing to do with it. Yet if they do that, then the Diamonds will get their hands on it to claim whatever power was buried. A single Wish that could change everything, it can't get into the wrong hands. Steven also wanted his wish, for the good of all...the boy grunts in defeat "I can't, you'd be used for the wrong reasons...and I need you...wait...Do I need you? A-are you getting into my head!?"

"WhAT DO YoU ThINK?"

Steven Universe covers his face in frustration "I don't know anymore! What do I want!?"

A moment of silence passes, the half gem not knowing what to say any more while the floating Crystal floats quietly as if it wants Steven to carry on. Yet seeing him not talking, it whispers out faintly "FiND us...LanD...Acirema...wait...recharge..."

Steven uncovers his face, eyes showing revitalised curiosity "Land Acirema? Isn't it a planet?"

The crystal starts fading away out of the boy's vision, gasping out its last message "BeWaRE...tHE EVIL...THE EVIL..."

* * *

Steven slowly opens his eyes, seeing what he hopes is the real world. Touching his bed, himself and feels his hand touching soft fur "Lion...whew...back in reality!"

Lion tilts its head at Steven, watching the boy slowly getting out of bed and stares out of his window. Dark clouds, very windy outside which make Steven shiver "what time is it?"

The half-gem reaches for his phone on his bedside table and sees the time 1:34 pm, three missed calls and quite a few text messages from his father! Forgetting how he slept in, Steven wasted no time calling his dad. Hearing the ringing a few times made his nerves go haywire, wondering if everything is okay? Finally, Gregory picks up the phone "Stu! There you are! I was getting worried!"

Steven chuckles and gets off the bed, looking out the window further "I should be sorry for sleeping in on you all."

"Nah! You deserve the sleep after risking your lives on that planet! Anyway, I'd like to see you at work at 3 pm today, got something I need to tell you about!"

The boy makes a puzzling expression, walking over to his drawers for clothes "Why not over the phone?"

"C'mon Stu! Just trust me of this, you'll be surprised!"

Pulling out some regular blue jeans, boxers and his signature t-shirt and smiles brightly "Alright dad, I need to check on something home and I wanna see how my friends are doing then I'll come to see you?"

Gregory is heard cleaning some cars "Sure thing kiddo! You have a good time and see you here at 3 pm!"

"Bye Dad!" Steve ends the call and quickly gets dressed.

Looking in the mirror, the boy smiles and sighs happily and pets Lion "I better go tell Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst about that vision I had a light night!" he says, quickly running down the stairs.

Before Steven could call out for his three guardians, they're snoring loudly on the sofas. Must've been exhausted from Bune, this makes a loud giggle and inspects their sleeping faces. Despite all their incredible abilities and prowess, even Gems can get tired. Even so, strange how they're sleeping more than Steven...in fact, they didn't seem tired last night "I wonder..."

Before Steven wake them all up, the energy behind is like the sun shining on his back. Slowly turning around cautiously, a sheet over a floating object right behind Steven. He gulps nervously and uncovers the object already knowing

what it is "oh my gosh..."

Crystal is right in front of Steven glowing red, as usual, if there were eyes it'd be staring down the child "W-whoa! Um...questions! When could you do that? Why are you doing that? Are you mad at me for the dream last night?"

Crystal remains silent, very slowly floating around Steven Universe "Oh wait! I remember now! You wanted me to visit the land Acirema! Then why don't we just have a little look?"

Steven Universe grabs the newly pieced together shards and dashes towards the warp pad, he thought Crystal was trying to move away from where they're going but ignores this and jumps onto the warp pad.  
Closing his eyes and hugs Crystal, doing his best to concentrate the location and not aware Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were beginning to wake up. Pearl rubs his face and grumbles "Ugh...I can't remember the last time woke up so groggy...how can Humans handle this?"

Garnet groans quietly and rubs her eyes behind the visor, her voice groggy "I heard of something called Hangovers? Only really when Humans drink too much alcohol...ugh..."

Amethyst sighs loudly, keeping her eyes closed "We just felt tired after Connie and Greg left and Steven went to sleep, never thought that trip on Bune would wear us out so much...wait...is that Steven!?"

Their heads snap to the warp pad seeing the half-gem holding the shard and trying his best to warp somewhere with it, Steven must know the next location "STEVEN!"

The Crystal Gems wait, and wait...nothing happened to Steven, who quietly stood there and opens his eyes seeing the trio's desperate looks which turn into wonder "Uh...Guys?"

Garnet slowly holds her hands out, speaking softly "Steven? Why didn't you...teleport?"

Steven thinks about this, then it hit him "I-I had another dream! Crystal told me about a new location for another shard! So I wanted to go check it out real quick and come back! Promise! But no matter how much I tried, nothing happened...Crystal mentioned recharge!"

Pearl walks up to him and touches the shard "I can only assume that means this thing must regenerate after doing two teleportations to a world that most likely is not touched by Gems, except us of course."

"Ah crud, that means we have to wait for who knows how long! The Diamonds could find it and we're all doomed!" Amethyst shouts.

Garnet wanted to scold Steven for trying to leave without them but left it since there was no point and she was too groggy anyway "When you had this dream? What happened in it?"

Steven steps off the warp pad and looks at them "I...Crystal had a voice not in my head this time, even if it was all in my head-"

Amethyst feels her headache and groans "get on with it sonny boy..."

The boy giggles quietly "Sorry! It spoke aloud, it was distorted like crazy but spoke...telling me the next location of the Shard! Oh yeah, I didn't catch the recharge comment..."

Garnet slowly kneels and takes off her visor, showing off her three unique eyes with different colours. Steven gasps softly seeing her beautiful eyes, such a long time since he has seen them. But this also a sign it's serious, looking for anything off about Steven as she holds his hands "Steven Universe, are you SURE that was all?"

Steven gulps softly looking into those three eyes, not shifting away or trying to look worried "y-yes Garnet."

Yet Garnet keeps staring with three eyes, looking deeply and searching forward. But she simply breathes out and puts the visor back on, her voice now low "alright Steven...but promise me you'll never try to leave for another world without us, with that Crystal."

Steven slowly touches Garnet's hand that rested on her knee "I promise Garnet, I'm sorry."

Amethyst pokes the Crystal held by the half gems free arm "So again, we gotta wait for this thing to recharge?"

Pearl nods, kneeling to inspect it "Quite right, least Steven can have some downtime. By the way, do you have any plans today Steven?"

"Yup! Dad wants me to meet him at It's a Wash for 3 pm, he said he wants to tell me something but only there and not over the phone?"

Garnet is looking away arms folded, smirking widely for some reason "its 2 pm right now Cutie Pie, you best get going. How bout seeing some friends before you...have a nice evening?"

Steven blinks confused, checking his phone to see Garnet was right about the time! "Huh!? Did time go by that quickly!? I gotta go!"

The boy dashes over to him, giving each one a quick embrace and calling for Lion. Amethyst and Pearl have faint blushes being embraced by Steven, he hasn't done that before. Feeling their relationship has only grown all of a sudden, like a real family to him, Garnet smiles widely at them "you two are adorable"

Amethyst blushes madly and stomps her foot "S-SHUT IT! I'm ain't old yet to be a mom! Wait what?"

Pearl quickly stands up, her fingers nervously tapping each other but a blue blush "O-oh Garnet, of course, you say that since you got used to acting like a mother but I'm not there just yet-...oh my, I'm starting to-"

"Bye guys! See you soon!~" Steven calls out as he rides on Lion's back, waving happily.

The Three Gems wave back to him, hoping he has a good day and to be safe and not cause any trouble. Steven asks Lion to run towards Fun Land and see who is around. Lion yawns loudly, shaking its head the pink lion jumps off the wooden balcony, softly landing on the sand.  
"Woohoo! Full speed ahead!" Steven cheers, pointing forward.

Lion suddenly begins sniffing the sand and notices a small crab peeking out underneath, it's pincers waving slowly. Steven chuckles, petting Lion's head "Awwww! You found a baby crab! So cute...but we gotta head to Fun Land Lion."

Before Lion could move its head away, the crab pincers the pink lion's nose, causing it to roar and stand on the hind legs "WHOOOA! LIOOOON!"

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst quickly run outside for this sudden commotion. The scene of a small little crab running away from an angry pink fluff lion which fails to catch that cheeky little pest. Steven holds on for dear life, attempts at calming his companion down to no avail. Thus being in a rodeo situation.  
Pearl covers her mouth, holding in laughter "s-shouldn't we help?"

Garnet chuckles softly, shaking her head sideways "Nah, it'll be fine. The crab got his nose."

Amethyst laughs loudly, slapping her knee "AHAHAHA! Dang nature! You scary!"

* * *

 _Beach City, Fun Land  
_  
After finally calming his pink lion companion down, a few rubs to Lion's nose made it normal. The weather thankfully has returned as normal, lovely blue skies and warm sunshine. Steven Universe manages to reach to Fun Land, it has been some time since he last visited here, as much as it'd be nice to have some fun around here...Steven hopes his friends are here. The half gem jumps off Lion and starts walking, looking around seeing new things in the stalls "I hope they're around, it seems bad of me not seeing them once in a while, especially since I have all the time in the world!"

Lion simply stares at Steven then looking forward to seeing someone it is familiar with and makes a soft noise catching the boy's attention.  
Steven notices, looking ahead and squints "huh...is that? Oh hey! Onion!" he calls out, waving.

A small boy who was drinking a juice carton hears the calls and looks towards it, smiling widely he waves back and runs over to Steven. He gently touches Steven's stomach, this confused the half-gem greatly, wondering if it meant eating but quickly understands it was Onion's way of asking 'how are you?'  
"I'm doing great Onion! We've been doing something new in our adventures! We went to a totally new or really old planet that is unknown to the gems! How're you?" Steven says cheerily.

Onion smiles and gives a thumbs-up, quickly getting out a pen and paper and starts writing something. After finishing his writing, Onion presents it for Steven who reads it out loud "we haven't seen you for a bit, was worried about you. I was thinking with the others to come by your house?"

Steven looks into Onion's eyes that shows compassion, friendship plus care. This made Steven feel giddy inside "Aww! You mean that?"

"He sure does Steven!" a female voice speaks out.

Steven Universe looks behind Onion, his smiles open widely seeing the famous trio "The Cool Kids! Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream! You guys too!?"

Jenny smiles widely, hands in short denim pockets and walks to Steven so she could ruffle that puffy hair "heck yeah! It's strange not seeing you run around or even say hi! We overheard you went to another planet...but guessing that ain't your usual type of adventure?"

"Like, it ain't dangerous or something? Was it uncool?" Sour Cream asks in a calm tone.

Buck adjusts his sunglasses, speaking calmly "Dude, you gotta tell us more about this planet. What was it called?"

Steven chuckles seeing them "Bune! It was a desert planet I guess people or someone lived in when it was a garden world until some sort of evil turned the world into a desert planet! It even had Stone golems!"

"Bune? Really? Sounds like something my dad would real...I'm sure if you replaced B with the D...Nah, it looked boring as a door handle."

The Half-gem boy grins "I'm sure Connie would happily argue against that!"

Jenny laughs and gently slaps Buck's arm "Oh snap! He got you there Buck! You sure ain't gonna out talk my girl Connie, one heck of a lady!"

"Oh har, har...very funny you two" Buck speaks out, a hint of defeat in his tone.

All of sudden, some more people join their conversation, one of them is none other than Ronaldo Fryman "sounds like something we NEED to research more thoroughly to help the human race and our cause! You should take us there Steven!"

Jenny rolls her eyes, letting out a tut "oh please Ron, the last thing we need is our heads being smashed by stone golems, you gonna protect us?"

Ronaldo raises a finger to defend himself, but finding

nothing he slowly folds his arms, trying to keep some pride "I'm...working on it!"

Steven perks up to the musical trio, showing obvious excitement "Oh yeah! I heard you guys were practising a song a few nights ago! How did it go?!"

Sour Cream gives out a small smirk of pride, trying not to show "it went smoothly, we gelled great y'know?"

"Word, we're working on a name for the song. Thinking about Summer's Night Breeze...the night we did it" says Buck.

Jenny grins proudly, fist-pumping triumphantly "yeah! I was singing like butter, even these boys couldn't keep their eyes off me!" she laughs at them.

Buck and Sour Cream blushes faintly "quit it," they say in unison.

Mr Fryman who was next to Ronaldo laughs softly and ruffles his son's hair "oh come on now, let's get our spirits down. Here you all, since Steven is safe and sound, have some bags of fries covered in American Spice!" he says, holding out a tray full of individual tubs of fries

Someone's hand reaches in for two before anyone else can snatch one first is Lars "What? He said it was for the group!"

Saddie walks to his side and smirks slightly, gently taking the 2nd tub from Lar's hand "you could've at least asked before snatching. We weren't part of their conversation Lars, it's rude."

Lars simply grunts, looking embarrassed but guilty when he hears Saddie saying that "Ugh...I'm sorry Mr Fryman."

"Oh don't sweat it, Lars, you are a friend to us all. Plenty for all! And yes, even you too Jamie."

Jamie chuckles nervously, coming out from a mailbox. Yes, that makes everyone either disturb, amazed or asking themselves. Why?  
Lars looks up with surprise hearing that from Mr Fryman, he hasn't known them much but even small interactions meant a lot apparently, glancing at them all and smiles softly "thanks."

Onion shows Steven another written message, asking him to explain further about his adventure in Bune with the Crystal Gems. Steven knew they deserved to know and was about to explain, then it hit him like having whiplash! He needs to meet Gregory Universe, turning on his phone to see the time, once again it has gone by quickly, about five minutes until the deadline!  
Steven looks worried "I'm so sorry guys! But I gotta meet my dad in a few minutes!"

Saddie smiles kindly "Steven, don't be sorry. You go see your dad!"

Steven thinks of something as he jumps on Lion's back "I got all your phone numbers right? I'll message you all when I can about our adventure! Promise! See you later guys and thank you for the American Spice Fries, Mr Fryman!" Steven calls out as Lion dashes out light a blur.

Everyone waved to Steven, it was short but they were happy their friend is doing okay. And since they're all together, they feel it is a good time to hang out with each other.

* * *

Steven was chewing on the fries, they tasted incredible and the American Spiced coating was delicious, even Lion had some who became very fond of those fries like an addiction. Having a delicious snack didn't distract or waiver the powerful pink Lion whatsoever, for it jumped across buildings and cars, finally reaching their destination.  
Seeing the brand and building 'It's a Wash' gives Steven some memories, always confused as a child to why his father slept in his van at his work and why the Gems weren't fond of him. Pearl wasn't at a certain time, eventually though they were able to bond together and become friends that made Steven very happy to have his guardians and father closer. The whole deal with his mother Rose just created a barrier between Gregory and them, Steven, of course, didn't understand then, only grasping some understanding...but still feels complicated. How it must have been for his father to live with the loss of Rose and being on 'edge' with the Gems, if Rose Quartz was here still...would it be different? Yes, it would've been a stronger, happier and lasting family.  
Steven touches his forehead, thinking deeply to himself _'if only I wasn't around-wait! Why am I thinking so deeply about this again!? I moved on! We all moved on!... Right?'  
_  
With the half-gem thinking so deeply, he didn't seem to notice Lion is standing directly behind Gregory Universe cleaning a simple looking car for a customer eating a sandwich, making some small talk while staring at Lion. When his father finished washing, the customer paid Gregory and thanked him, entering his car and driving off slowly,  
Gregory sighs, wiping some sweat off his forehead and looks behind him, seeing Lion and Steven staring down "GAH! Holy Macaroni! You two scared me!"

Steven giggles nervously, jumping off Lion and hugs his father "sorry dad! I guess Lion didn't wanna disturb you working! I got here on time!"

Gregory smiles, checking the watch and slowly looks down "did you meet many friends along the way?"

"Yeah! I wish I could've stayed longer but known whatever you had to tell me is important, I told them I'd text our last adventure!"

Greg looks concerned, showing an expression of regret "Oh Steven, I am so sorry I put you to a schedule! You could've stayed an extra hour if you needed to!"

Steven shrugs it off, still holding a warm smile "it's okay dad, I got plenty of time to catch up with them! So, what did you wanna tell me? Is it a secret weapon!?"

Greg laughs, rubbing his son's hair "nope!"

"Is it a new lover?"

Gregory goes red and gasps "n-no!"

"Catching up on some Funky Luffy?"

Greg rubs his balding head "uh, well yes-Hey! I'm gonna tell you! Calm down, Stu!"

Steven giggles loudly, sitting down and leans on Lion's body "so what's up?"

Gregory Universe goes into his van and takes out some bottles of fizzy drinks called Bepsi, even offering a bag of cheesy Nachos. He sits on his van and takes a drink, smiling at Steven to enjoy this father and son moment "alright, sorry to keep you waiting. But it's regarding Connie, well...kinda."

Steven feels his heart pounding, in happiness and worry "w-what happened?"

"Well Connie's mother answered the front door, we made some small talk and I will say this caught me by surprise Steven. Priyanka made an offer to you, I just wanted to hear what you thought!"

The half-gem stares in utter shock, what could Connie's mother possibly want to offer to Steven, last time they ever interacted was the hospital incident. It was a shock to Priyanka with those poor mutated like gems and learning her daughter was trained to fight with a giant sword. But Connie and her mother created a stronger bond together, Steven never realised how separate they were until seeing them at that moment. And witnessing their repaired relationship as mother and daughter, the boy felt so happy for them.  
After all that happened, Steven never really seen or talked to Mrs Maheswaran, even if he did it was very brief and nothing to remember. So what offer is she making? Steven clears his throat, somehow managing words "w-what did Mrs Maheswaran o-offer?"

Greg smiles gently, hoping his son would like this "she wanted to invite you over for dinner with her and Connie tonight."

Steven never felt so warm and so cold, a mixture of emotions going through "f-for dinner!? Why!? A-are you coming?"

"She implied only having you join them tonight, I'll take you there if you like or you can have Lion take you. As to why, I don't know kiddo...again, I never expected she'd say something like that. But maybe she just wants to know YOU a lot more, since you're a special person to Connie and if I had to guess...wanting to know more about the boy who cares so much for her daughter?"

Steven listens to Greg's explanation very carefully to not misunderstand him, the world around seemed slow and paying attention for the duo. Nobody had ever offered this before, a dinner with his friend's mother...eating with them? It terrifies him, if he screwed something up, it could break his and Connie's friendship "I-I don't know dad, what if I mess up and Mrs Maheswaran forbids us hanging out together!?"

Gregory holds a hand up to reassure him "now now! Hold the pork chops son, unless you do something completely silly then possibly she will be mad but I know and she probably knows you'd never do that, you're a good kid! When you get older, something I didn't have to do but for you, if you're gonna be with Connie for a long time...you'll have to eventually truly be around other families, if not then they may think differently of you. I'm certain she'll never forbid your friendship...you and Connie are like a sandwich refusing to part ways!"

Steven Universe couldn't help but blush from the last part, his cute smile appears as he stares down thoughtfully "thanks dad...I'm sorry for being a worry wort and downer recently."

Greg slowly walks over to touch his son's shoulders, letting Steven make eye contact "you're still a child Steven, all these amazing things you can do but you still gotta learn how to grow up, that'll take a long time you know? Enjoy the life you have son, you got a whole lot to see and live for!"

Both father and son smiling warmly at each other, slowly giving one another a loving hug. Some tears fall their faces, many emotions going through them about Rose, the past, the gems, many sorrows and happiness discovered. Deep in Steven's mind, he knows what he has been thinking about, his wish...to complete the puzzle...now he'd do anything to achieve this.  
Steven slowly breaks away "I accept the offer to have dinner at the Maheswaran residence!"

"Oh wow, when did you learn those fancy words?" Gregory teases.

Steven grins cheekily "I read some books."

"Touche my son!" Gregory laughs loudly "I'll phone Priyanka to let her know! I guess you want Lion to take you?"

Steven nods quickly, gently crawling onto Lion's back and pats the head "Yup! Thanks, Dad, for everything."

Greg watches Lion stand up, he breathes a sigh of relief "just remember, if you want a winner tonight...just be yourself."

"I-I will dad, thank you again!"

Just as Greg was about to call Priyanka, he calls towards Steven "One more thing! I don't think you can get away with Lion going inside her house! Just a guess!"

The young boy makes a saddened look, stroking Lion's head "I guess you'll have to go home when we're there Lion, sorry."

Lion indicates a shrug, roaring mildly to say it didn't bother and proceeds dashing towards the direction where Connie lives.  
Gregory Universe smiles proudly and begins to call Priyanka, waiting a few moments until it answered "Hey Priyanka! Just wanted to let you know Steven accepted!... Yeah, he took it with some worry but I eased him out of it. He might be nervous still, he just doesn't want to upset you or anything."

"Thank you, Mr Universe, I'll be sure to take good care...it means a lot for him coming over not just me but Connie, she still doesn't know yet. I was never keen on surprises but hopefully, this will turn out smoothly. I best be looking to see how the curry is doing...thank you again, Gregory, I'll call if anything happens. How is Steven getting here?"

Gregory chuckles into the phone "I'm sure it'll be alright. And don't worry about that, all covered!"

* * *

 _Beach City, Maheswaran Residence_

Steven and Lion slowly approach Connie's home, it has been a long time since he last visited here. It feels strange seeing all these houses connected, the streets and setting is something that cannot relate to Beach City. If there was such a thing as normal, this area is considered normal albeit an area where people with more money can live in a nice place. Of course, he knew Mr Maheswaran being a night guard for Fun Land earned him a reasonable wage but Mrs Maheswaran makes up for the rest being a Doctor.  
The duo keeps walking down the street, Steven deciding a slower pace for his thoughts _'I know dad told me to enjoy my life for years to come, but am I gonna live in the Temple forever? Am I gonna have to find a job? And support me and Con-WAIT! Getting ahead of myself there! Not like Connie will wanna be with me forever! Ahaha...ha...if she does, I'll always be happy.'_

Both of them reaches to the Maheswaran residence door, Steven bites his lower lip and looks at Lion, stroking under its chin "this is where we gotta part ways Lion, thanks for taking me out here. Forgot this place is outside of Beach City...I'll see you soon?"

Lion nuzzles into Steven's hand, letting out a roar to confirm. Before leaving Steven, Lion gives a quick lick and instead of jumping through some portal, it goes off into a might dash across the streets.  
Steven wipes his face, liking how Lion feels the freedom of movement "guess that's a favourite past time besides sleeping, maybe I should sleep longer."

Steven's small hand gently knocks on the firm oak door, wondering if that would get anybody's attention. After waiting a few moments, the half-gem thinks to knock again until the door slowly opens up. A tall woman wearing tan pants, dark red shoes and a pure white shirt having the sleeves down, Priyanka Maheswaran staring down at the small boy. Steven wishes he'd wear something more appropriate then sandals "u-um...g-good evening Mrs Maheswaran, I-I heard about your offer to invite me over to dinner if...t-that's still a thing?"

Priyanka gives him the same stare she gave Greg as if she could see through his soul. But that quickly turns into a warm smile and opens the door wider "of course it is Steven, please come inside."

Steven slowly and cautiously walks inside, holding his hands together "t-thank you for inviting me Mrs Maheswaran, y-you look nice."

"Why thank you, Steven! You certainly know manners and how to compliment hosts" Priyanka says with amusement "please have a seat in the living room, you sit on Connie's sofa while I go get her. Want anything to drink?"

The boy blushes faintly, waving a hand softly "n-no thank you Mrs Maheswaran."

Priyanka gives a comforting smile before heading upstairs, Steven could barely hear the conversation. He looks around the room, it's simple yet many signs of Hindu and Indian heritage in this place, from what is being seen..it's extremely fascinating knowing a different culture.  
Steven can hear soft and strong footsteps coming down the stairs and soon comes inside the living room with Connie entering as if time slowed down for Steven. Her hair is let loose today and is wearing the same shirt as Priyanka but smaller, dark trousers teaching her ankles and black shoes. Steven's face goes bright pink, Connie is so beautiful in more ways he ever imaged...it was like last night before he went to bed, sharing that near wonderful moment until it had to be stopped "h-hello Connie."

Connie's facial features couldn't contain itself, being so awestruck, curious, happy and shy. A sigh to behold that Steven will NEVER forget "STEVEN!? W-what are you!?...when did you!?..."

Priyanka kneels to her and rubs Connie's shoulders "I invited Steven over to have dinner with us tonight, I thought for a chance a surprise was in order...I hope this isn't too much-"

"Oh, mom! Thank you so much! This means so much not only for me but for Steven as well! Thank you!~" Connie screams out with glee, lovingly hugging her mother and kisses her cheek.

Priyanka is taken aback by this sudden reaction, slowly embraces her daughter and returns the hug and kisses Connie's forehead "I am glad, you're happy my sweet."

Steven Universe smiles widely, so glad they're still mother and daughter through and through "thank you again Mrs Maheswaran."

Mrs Maheswaran shows a caring smile for Steven, slowly standing up "I'll be serving our meal soon, less than a minute. Ears ready kids."

The two children watch Priyanka leaves the living and quickly snuggle each other, happy they're together again in Connie's house. Steven looks up to her, shyly speaking "y-y-you look beautiful Connie..."

Connie Maheswaran goes completely red, looking to see if her mother was watching "S-Steven...you...are wonderful too, all I ever need is you" she touches his shirt "if you had a dress like mine and mom's maybe you'd be more than wonderful~"

It became Steven's turn to blush, imagining wearing the same types of clothing "n-no way, looks uncomfortable!"

"Hehehe, that is where you're wrong my friend" Connie teases, gently stroking his face.

They stare into each other's eyes, searching for that special moment a night ago. Their feelings are coming back, those butterflies and warmth inside. Both slowly leaning their faces closer, eyes completely shut...feeling their noses brush past each other and their breathes touching each other's lips "Connie..."

"Steven..."

Priyanka is leaning on the doorway, watching them with the biggest smirk possibly anyone has ever seen. She clears her throat, catching their attentions "I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but I did call out and your food is on the table and will get cold soon."

Steven and Connie have the biggest blushes and most embarrassed looks in their lives, holding hands Connie leads Steven to the dining room quietly. Doing their best to avoid eye contact and becoming even more embarrassed. This only made Priyanka chuckle and follows them "I must admit, normally I would've made an outburst but you two just...I can't, Connie is strong and knowing enough to find the right one for her and Steven, all you ever have done was be her friend the best you could from what Connie keeps telling me, always there for each other."

Connie shyly looks at her mother "m-mom! W-we're just friends! W-we...uh...h-honest!" she protests, but her voice failing to back it up.

Priyanka stares at her daughter with a small smile "of course Connie, just friends. Have seats you two, please enjoy Chicken Korma with Boiled rice, my grandmother's recipe."

Steven sits down a chair, a rather smallish table that can hold six people, there is a pot of the korma and a bowl of rice, but he notices on his mat is a bowl already having chicken korma and rice, steaming hot. He picks up his spoon and licks his lips, going to thank Priyanka for the meal he sees her and Connie have their hands together, eyes closed.  
The half-gem quickly puts his spoon down, he remembers Connie explaining this before months ago, a tradition they do with Hindu, they begin reciting the words in Hindu tongue. Steven out of respect puts his hands together and closes his eyes, little does he know Connie and her mother opened their eyes to look at Steven. They forgot he doesn't know their traditions but seeing his hands together, is such a great sign of respect, not that they would've mind if he didn't do it but proved to Priyanka he listened to Connie and remembered.  
When Connie and her mother finishes their reciting, Priyanka intertwines her fingers "thank you, Steven, that was thoughtful of you to do. I presume Connie told you?"

Steven opens his eyes and nods "yes Mrs Maheswaran, I'm not used to different cultures but I'll try and remember some if I can."

Priyanka smiles warmly "please, enjoy the food, Steven and Connie."

"Wait, what about Mr Maheswaran?"

Priyanka looks at her watch and smiles "don't you worry Steven, he's working late and we'll be going out with each other to celebrate the day we first met...he was so shy and awkward" she laughs at the end.

They all begin eating together, it is a unique feeling for Steven to be having dinner at his friend's parent's home, being so casual with Priyanka and how she is more loosened when not on her job, talking about personal favourite movies, TV shows and elaborating how Doug came in. There are many laughs and enjoyment, like being in a family.  
Priyanka collects the plates and piles them up, she looks at Steven looking slightly serious "I have heard a lot of good things about you Steven, the Crystal Gems, your friends, Adventures and your father..."

Steven smiles widely at her "thank you Mrs Maheswaran-"

"But nothing about your mother..." she says, giving a deep look.

Connie gasps loudly, staring at her mother in horror "m-mother! Don't!"

This shaken Steven a lot didn't expect those words coming out of his best friend's parent. How should he go about this? But as Gregory explained, sooner or later he'll have to let Connie's family in or ignore them, which Steven will not do "there is a reason for that, maybe a few...want me to explain the short version?"

Priyanka simply nods her head, Steven takes a deep breath "here goes, my mom was Rose Quartz, she once worked under a Diamond called Pink Diamond, she controlled Earth and forced the Earthborn gems to steal Earth's resources and let it be destroyed by the Diamonds. However, Rose didn't agree with it, cared so much about the planet and its people and created a rebellion against Pink Diamond, gathered many different gems to help her win the war...which she eventually did by shattering Pink Diamond."

Steven adjusts his seating "after she and her band of Gems lived on the Earth in peace for some time, occasionally going out to defend Earth and it's sectors, she eventually met my dad who he loved at first sight. She didn't see it as love at first, like a game or activity...until dad said he didn't see it like that and expressed how much he liked her. Which Rose finally understood real love, years later she...had me...but at the cost of having me, if I was born she'd be giving her own life so I could live. Which she did...I...I..." Steven's voice breaks up at the end, he starts laughing which turns into sobs.

Priyanka quickly stands up and walks over to Steven, kneeling in front of him and touches his face "Steven, please look at me...I am so sorry for ever treating you and your own family as if you were pests, I was wrong. You've only tried doing good for my daughter and this planet, and I would like to think you were the greatest gift your mother offered to this world, your friends, family and Connie."

She wipes some tears away Steven's face and gives a warm loving hug "don't try to anything more or anything less, just be yourself Steven Universe...I want to care about you too, if you're going to be true to Connie then let us be at your side as a family as well."

Steven can't help but burst into tears in Priyanka's chest, being comforted by her soothing voice and gentle rocking. Connie quickly joins in and kisses Steven's head a few times "thank you Priyanka and Connie...I will fight to...be everything you want me to be."

Priyanka smiles warmly, stroking his head "again, be yourself."

* * *

After a few minutes of helping Steven settling down, Priyanka noticed the time and had to take the car so she can pick up Doug and have their celebration at a reserved late-night restaurant they love going to.  
Priyanka puts on her thick winter coat on and even grabs an umbrella, just in case rain once again appears out of nowhere "alright you two, it's getting late now...thank you, Steven, for volunteering to stay here with Connie until we come back, we'll be sure to give you a lift home when we get back."

Steven smiles at her "no problem Priyanka, I should be thanking you for everything and your kindness. You have a great night with Mr Maheswaran."

Connie hugs Priyanka and kisses her cheek "same here mom, please drive safely and do go overboard."

Priyanka laughs "overboard? That's why I'm married to your father sweetie, the only thing he fails at is getting me drunk. I'm locking the door, don't stay up too late Connie, you can rest if you want Steven" she kisses his forehead as well "see you both soon, goodnight."

"Have a good time!" Steven and Connie call out, seeing the door closed and locked up.

Connie and Steven smile at each other, feeling too tired to do anything else but stay with each other. The young girl guides Steven to her room, a very neat, organised and a light room, a queen-sized bed and plenty of books, she even has a study desk.  
Steven walks over to Connie's bed and sits down on it, staring at Connie "y..you don't mind if I just lay down for a bit? To rest my eyes?"

Connie giggles, giving a thumbs up "of course you can sleepy head, I'll go get changed in the bathroom" she says, picking up her pyjamas and walking out of her room.

Steven Universe slowly lays his back down on the bed, it was extremely comfortable, maybe more than his bed. He sighs happily, staring at the white ceiling, thinking about his friends, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, his mother, dad, the Maheswarans, Connie and this evening's events...but thinking deep thoughts once more...whispering the words again, but not asking why this time as he closes his eyes before drifting into a deep sleep "I'd do...anything..."

Connie walks back inside her room wearing her light green pyjamas "okay Steven, I don't know where to let you...sleep...I was hoping when discussing that we could finally talk about what we promised last night? Our...feelings?" her voice trails off seeing Steven sleeping on her bed.

She walks beside her bed, watching Steven sleep peacefully as if it was his own. Connie moves a hand over his face, giggling at the snores...she decides to lay down next to Steven and hugs him close "oh Steven, been someday for you huh? It was great seeing you here with us and having dinner, sorry dad couldn't be here but I'm sure there'll be time for you guys to have a heart to heart."

Connie continues her stare at Steven, stroking his face tenderly "sweet dreams, Steven Universe" she whispers, slowly going into slumber

* * *

 _Space, Unknown_

The dark void became dead silent ever since Seven screamed out in terrible pain. Nothing was ever heard after that, but all that can be seen deep inside is Seven's body floating inside the dark void, a lot of her yellow colour has completely faded away, leaving a dead-looking grey colour if it could be considered one.  
Seven's eyes remained shut tighter, her mouth is wide open from all the screaming she went through. Her gem looks like a human's lost its soul through their eyes, the colour and shine nowhere to be seen in sight. Seven's possessions have been scattered across this empty void, her books, notes, devices, her favourite glasses are broken, the long yellow scarf and her human clothing torn to shreds. And yet, like smoke, the dark essence of this void is creeping across her entire body, healing her...going inside her gem "AwAKE...oUr ChiLd...aWaKe!"

Seven's body suddenly starts twitching ever so slowly, the life coming into her! The dark smoke that's been spreading across her body is finally taking place after Seven's awful pain! It moves much more swiftly into Seven's dead gem as if it was a powerful storm. Her body starts to violently twitch even more than ever before, arms and legs flailing like a madman, head moving around like a horror film. Her screams return, feeling the twisted energy enter inside, only able to allow this all to happen "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Seven's body stops moving completely, eyes and mouth closed shut. Nothing seemingly happened after all this, but her gem starts glowing bright red in the dark void, piercing through it's twisted dark energy. Her mouth opens wide and gasps out, breathing in deeply...Seven's eyes burst open, her once yellow iris is now a glowing red, a wicked smile appears on Seven's face.

To Be Continued

 **Hello everyone! Long time no see? I presented you a 10k words chapter, longest Steven Universe chapter yet!**

 **I do apologise for the wait. I have been feeling down and lost motivation to write, however, something gave me the spark I needed to finally finish this damn Chapter 5. I could've finished it a while ago but wanted to add more detail whether it was needed or not.**

 **I wish to thank you for the support, I will not promise any new chapters anytime soon but I promise I will finish this story one way or another! Please Review the story if you got the time, if not, thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time...WE, ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Desires

**Chapter 6: Dark Desires**

Steven Universe is sitting cross-legged and arms folded, looking around in the dark void, once more. He didn't understand why he was being like this, feeling impatient or annoyed perhaps? Steven could not put a finger on it, just waiting for Crystal to appear for whatever speech it will prepare "Come on Crystal! I've been waiting here like, ages! I just...wanna be with Connie when I wake up and my family at the Temple!"

Nothing is spoken or appearing before Steven, admittedly surprising him. By now the crystal would appear and give some mysterious prophecy...if that is the right word.  
The half-gem rubs his face, hoping he'll wake up and move on in life...protecting the Earth, his friends and family, Connie and to be everything they want him to be- "bACk aGAiN, StEVeN?"

Steven yells in surprise, losing the train of thought as he floats around and sees Crystal glowing right behind him "Come on! You scared me! Where have you been?"

The Crystal remains quiet for a minute, the boy could swear it's analysing him, it begins speaking with the same voice when they last met "yOu caN LeAVE...aS YoU...PlEAse...yET hErE SteVEN rEmAInS?"

Steven is completely stunned hearing that, why would the crystal say something like that? Didn't it bring his conscious into...whatever super dimensional void within itself?! The Crystal slowly went close to Steven's face, whispering plainly "Do NoT bE fOoLIsh..."

And Crystal can read his thoughts or expressions via face and body, which only makes Steven feel embarrassed "s-sorry...you're good at reading people huh?"

"nOt qUItE...WhAt dO yoU wAnT?"

The half-gem stutters a bit before groaning loudly, looking down "please tell me more about this place Acirema? Any creatures wishing to kill us?"

"wHo kNoWs? JuSt BeWaRe tHE Evil!"

Steven's eyes half-closed, staring accusingly "oh you are a big meanie! Why won't you tell me something that isn't mysterious!"

"YoU ShAlL leArN nOtHInG if sO..." the crystal says dryly than usual.

The young boy laughs suddenly, covering his mouth and wipes a tear-away "s-sorry! That seems so you now Crystal...I dunno why I expected more!"

Crystal slowly floats around Steven "VeRy WeLl...wE shAlL revEal A nEw daNgEr!"

"...What was it that Amethyst says? Wish I kept my mouth shut?" Steven says while gulping nervously.

Suddenly the void slowly turns from black to dark red, and then a brighter red until the red is now so bright it feels like the sun is up close to Steven on his back! Quickly turning around to see what it was, he feels his will and determination becoming literal fear.  
A pair of giant glowing red eyes glare down at Steven Universe who feels so small, helpless and weak in front of the eyes. They're full of destruction, pain and evil. Steven covers his face and yells frightened.

* * *

 _Space, Unknown  
_  
Seven is floating in the same dark void, sitting in a cross-legged position holding a crystal shard that is slowly glowing red like a heartbeat as she stares out. At least she found what Yellow Diamond tasked her to do. Her new red eyes glaring and burning like an ignited firework. The eyes are full of destruction, pain and evil.  
The once yellow pearl wearing odd clothing from Earth is completely different, her entire attire and body are now assorted of greys, dark greys, black. Seven's messy yellow hairstyle is now black plus continuously waving around if it was smoke. The clothing is similar to black padded leather all across her body and Seven appears to be barefoot, the skin now a dark metallic grey colour.  
The former Yellow Pearl slowly inspects her own body, having so emotion to the apparent changes. She stares at her hands, deep down it looks identically besides not being yellow anymore, Seven pushes herself inside and sharp looking fingers that could cut the strongest metal in the world appears. Seven inspects them with an evil smile before making them normal again "this is...different...is this my curse...or my awakening?" she says, her voice more menacing than ever before.

Seven's head snaps around the dark void, listening to voices that weren't there or perhaps now deep inside the mind "if I do ask you, please...I may have anything I want?"

Her expressions vastly keep changing as she listens more and more, one certain expression keeps form...an evil grin showing off her sharper-looking fangs "what are these images you show me? Oh! So those are what was causing a fuss...to think such fragile looking things were in rock and survived a planetary crash. If I find these...what would you have me do?"

She looks around more slowly, smoothly until Seven chuckles darkly "very well...however...I have a request though. To test my new gifts and most importantly, I need to pay a visit to my...boss...hehehe-WHO IS WATCHING ME!?" Seven screams loudly, turning around to glare with eyes full of destruction, pain and evil.

* * *

"Steven?! STEVEN! WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" Steven yells as he wakes up, moving around on the bed and breathes frightened.

Connie heard Steven making noises in his sleep, didn't think much of it until it got louder and desperate "Steven! It's okay, I'm with you!" she says, reaching for his hands.

Steven Universe stops moving, letting himself breath and feel Connie's hands on his "Connie? W-what happened? I saw eyes..."

"I-I don't know, you were sleeping fine but you made noises until it got louder and then screaming! Are you alright?"

The half-gem lets go of her hands, rubbing his face "I'm sorry...it was just a nightmare..."

Connie begins looking into his eyes "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Connie...sorry for making you worry again."

Connie sighs heavily, hugging Steven closely "oh don't say that, you couldn't prevent it. Come on, mom got an emergency call but dad is home, he made some breakfast for us!"

Steven smiles a little "thank you...wait, if I was sleeping on your bed, where did you sleep Connie?"

"I got another mattress, pillows and duvet just in case!"

Inside the boy felt ashamed for taking her bed "Oh Connie-"

Suddenly Connie touches his lips with her fingertip, smiling warmly "don't 'Oh Connie' me mister, I'm not mad at you and my parents aren't either, besides it was cute hearing you snore!" she giggles.

Steven feels his cheeks turning red "I-I don't snore!"

"Yeah you do!~" Connie teases.

"A-alright, maybe I do snore but not often! Otherwise, someone at home would've surely said something right?"

Connie chuckles loudly, guiding him downstairs "it's a wonder Lion doesn't tell you himself!"

Steven Universe makes a shocked expression, but trying his best not to laugh "Miss Maheswaran! When did you become so cheeky!"

The two friends laughed loudly while walking down the stairs, hugging each other as they walk into the dining room. Doug Maheswaran is sitting at the table reading a newspaper "having fun there kids? Also, don't forget to wash your hands! What's the guide you two?"

Steven and Connie rush to the kitchen to wash their hands, calling out to Doug "You should wash your hands for the amount of time it takes to sing Happy Birthday twice!" says Connie.

"20 seconds right?" Steven asks.

Doug smiles reading his newspaper "very good! Maybe too good perhaps?"

"Y-Yes daddy, so good we need to quit our jobs!" Connie giggles.

Steven grins widely "Quit!? Then we'd be LION about all day!"

They both laughed so loudly it caused Doug to peek from his papers and smile proudly at his daughter being so happy with someone she can care for but most importantly, she seems to be loved "That was a terrible pun, Steven."

"Y-yeah! Poor Lion!" Connie laughs, hugging Steven again.

Steven giggles loudly, returning her hug "sorry, once you got it you can't stop it!"

Doug slowly puts his newspaper and clears his throat "sorry to interrupt this romantic session, but breakfast is getting cold."

Connie turns to her father, biting her lower lip "uh...but...we...o-okay dad"

The two children sat down embarrassed by that, but when they look into each other's eyes. Was there any good reason to be at all? It is obvious to many who care about them know Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran are inseparable.  
Steven watches Doug serve out a plate of Poha, a unique Indian recipe that can be for any time of day. The boy thanks Doug and puts his hands together, eyes closed to join the Maheswarans as he did last night _'I need to talk to Connie about us, it's been too long and...Oh, I don't know! Will this work between us? What if we fall out like last time when I was such a-'_

"Steven? You can eat now if you like?" Doug says softly

Steven opens his eyes looking surprised, Connie and her father looking concerned for Steven who still doing their Hindu tradition. Feeling stupid, Steven clears his throat "uh...sorry, got carried away huh?"

Doug Maheswaran smiles gently "don't sweat it, Steven, I had to doubt my wife when she told me you were doing a Hindu tradition. Of course, with the greatest of respect to you kid, thought you'd be unsure or uncomfortable when we did this?"

The boy smiles sheepishly "thanks to Connie explaining all that stuff, I wanted to try and be...respectful and normal?"

Connie giggles loudly, eating some of her Poha "Oh Steven, you being normal is alright but being yourself is so much better, that's why we all care about you!"

Steven smiles warmly at Connie across the table, genuinely touched by that "thanks Connie, if it wasn't for you...I'd have my heads in the clouds!"

All three at the table laughed together, sharing their own stories and how Doug shared his version when meeting Priyanka, very dramatic and possibly not true in certain parts. Connie whispered to Steven as her father casually explained that it was her mother was paid the dinner bills mostly, driving him around and how shy Doug was which Steven laughs.  
Doug looks back and forth to Steven and his daughter "huh?! Priyanka didn't catch me when I fell from a tree when I was-...um...well, had a little too much to drink. I caught myself in the end!" he says unconvincingly.

They all laughed loudly together, wiping some tears away. Doug excused himself from the tablet, needing the bathroom urgently and went off upstairs leaving the two children alone together in silence. Steven broke the silence "Connie...I think it's time we...talked about us?"

Connie looks up from her empty plate, very curious hearing Steven saying this rather than herself! Something has changed in him, yet she can't decide whether or not she likes it "o-oh! Yeah! I wanted to talk about it last night but you fell asleep before I got the chance! Please, go ahead!" she says nervously.

Steven hears her nervousness, inside he feels the same way "yeah...Connie, I don't know about all this relationship stuff...me and dad talked about it and...I know I should be me and all that but sometimes that isn't a good thing, what if Connie we argue so bad that we stay away from each other because of me being stupid?"

The Maheswaran girl quickly leaves her chair and walks towards her best friend, sitting next to Steven "I was thinking the same way Steven, but rather than you perhaps I could be the cause?"

"No! That isn't true and you know it! You always try your best!"

Connie smiles widely at him "and so do you Steven Universe! Don't downplay yourself like you are so suddenly!"

Steven chuckles at that, gently touching his friend's hand on the table "Connie, I like you a lot and wish...for us to be more than just, best friends...no idea how this will work out but there isn't anyone like you I feel so close to in my life. Besides dad and everyone at the Temple."

Connie giggles, cheeks bright pink "oh Steven, t-that makes me so happy to hear! I feel the same way and hope we can build our future together...I promise I'll be true-"

Steven strokes Connie's face shyly "say no more, my Knight...wow, when did I become a flirter?"

Connie closes her eyes and leans towards Steven, touching his shoulder "too many...books...maybe."

Both of them go to kiss each other until the doorbell rings and Doug rushes down "I'll get it!"

The two children gasp loudly being interrupted for a second time, faces flushing and Connie looking cheated finally raises her voice "Oh come on! Can't we have a nice moment together!?"

Steven blushes darkest red and looks at the table nervously "y-yeah...every time we try! But..." the boy quickly kisses Connie's cheek

Connie's body from bottom to top turns red, she smiles widely and holds her expression of love towards Steven "Steven Universe..."

Doug quickly walks into the room looking concerned "Steven! Your friends are here! Please, come inside!"

"Thank you" says a familiar cool-toned voice.

Steven Universe blinks "Garnet?"

Connie snaps out of her daze as soon as he mentioned Garnet's name, just as confused seeing her walk into the Maheswaran residence alongside Pearl and Amethyst. They walk into the dining room and stand near the doorway quietly, making the two children quite uncomfortable yet knew they are building something up...whatever it is, it doesn't seem good.  
"Guys? What're you doing here? Did something happen?" Steven asks meekly.

Garnet looks to Pearl then Amethyst before proceeding in her usual calm manner "hello Steven and Connie, sorry to interrupt and appear like this. Believe me, we're here for an important matter which requires you, Steven. You must come back to the temple immediately."

Steven gulps worryingly, its unusual for her to not say what the problem is "Guys...what's wrong? Is someone hurt!?"

Pearl shakes her head "No Steven."

"Is Beach city being attacked!?"

Garnet stands still, her tone unwavering "Nope."

"Did Amethyst finally learn how to tune a guitar?"

Amethyst laughs loudly, slapping her knee "Nah! But I learned how to tuna fish!"

The room went died quietly for a moment before Doug sniggers loudly behind them "Oh! Sorry! Please...hehehe...go on."

Garnet breathes out, trying to maintain composure "Steven, please come with us."

Steven jumps off his chair and turns to Connie "so long Connie can join us?"

Pearl smiles slightly seeing the girl, giving a nod "I think Connie should come with us on this one for definite. If that is fine with you Mr Maheswaran?"

Doug is trying to find words of protest, seeing his daughter giving those puppy dog eyes at him and seeing how much Connie has grown, he can't refuse "alright, please be safe Connie plus you all."

Connie dashes over to her father, hugging him "thanks, dad! I promise we'll be okay!"

The four heroes of the world walk out of the house, Doug waving them goodbye before closing the door. Steven looks at his three guardians curiously, hoping to be away from Doug they can discuss the issue "alright, now can you tell us what is going on?"

Pearl gives a concerned glance to him, still walking "its something that needs to be at the temple, its very important Steven."

"Yeah! Normally I'd ignore that kinda stuff but not this time Steve-o, trust us buddy" Amethyst's manner is trying to ease the boy.

The half-human breathes slowly, feeling way past nervous "alright, fine...can we please get home faster than walking?"

"Alright Steven, Connie...climb onto my shoulders, we'll run all the way" Garnet says, kneeling and letting the kids on her shoulders.

Amethyst starts shadow boxing, warming herself up "Race ya!~"

"Amethyst! This is serious! Garnet, talk some sense into-" Pearl scolding becomes interrupted when Garnet and Amethyst dashes past her.

Pearl stands awestruck, Amethyst she understands but Garnet? She groans loudly, kicking a small stone across the street "things have gotten tense since we seen-...Wait for me you lot!" she yells, running after them.

Steven is holding onto Garnet's hair, feeling the wind pushing on his face _'I wonder what has happened back home really? Garnet is running as if we're escaping those Golems! Why is this gonna make me upset? Oh gosh...'_

Garnet jumps all around the landscape and buildings, doing impressive acrobatics that impresses Connie so much she giggles "wow Garnet, hope I can do this someday!"

The Fused Gem makes a smile hearing Connie's words "perhaps, you have a lot more chances of doing all this if you're Stevonnie. Even training your heart out, you are still human after all, we can't bear seeing you fall."

Connie smiles, patting Garnet's back reassuringly "you won't, thank you all."

Steven keeps thinking of the situations possible but knows they won't say anything. Best to talk about something else "wait, who's watching Crystal while you're gone?"

Pearl finally caught up, stays very quiet with Garnet and Amethyst. Creating a tense atmosphere around them, Garnet speaks extremely firmly "Lapis, Peridot and that Pumpkin dog are watching over the temple...Lars and Sadie should be there as well, Lars wanted to talk to you about something. But I didn't care too much on what he had to say."

Nobody spoke after that.

* * *

 _Space, Emerald's ship_

Emerald is flying her ship across space at the highest warp speed possible, feet resting up and leaning back on her pilot chair. She is smiling widely with pride as she talks with Yellow Pearl on-screen "Seven is out of sight and out of mind! Inform Yellow Diamond I am making my return back to her ship and I request return to Homeworld...my ships need me!~"

Yellow Pearl on the other end sweat drops "uh, whatever. Great work anyway Emerald! That excuse for a gem is out of our way, but still, we should at least thank her!"

Emerald blinks with her one eye "What for?"

"Giving my Diamond the co-ordinates to Rose Quartz! Blue Diamond is with us as we speak! Plus, that meteor that blasted across space? Did you find it?"

The green gem rolls the eye, not interested with some measly crystal "not really..."

Yellow Pearl proceeds on, not noting Emerald's disinterest "Yellow and Blue are currently planning to invade the Earth! They can finally have their revenge against Rose Quartz!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Yellow...are we done here? I want to enjoy getting rid of Seven!" Emerald says gleefully.

The Pearl snorts loudly, smirking at Emerald to say she knows a lot more "here I thought you'd show some remorse for two that shared a deep bond?"

Emerald growls loudly, standing up tall "until I figured she is nothing but a freak that cared only for herself!"

"Sounds like a green Gem who loves her space ships" Yellow Pearl says arrogantly.

The captain of her glorious ship switches off her communications and slumps into her chair "that snob...if I had my hands on her! I would-"

Suddenly a voice sounding harsh, pained, menacing speaks behind Emerald "Hello, Emerald...kept you waiting, huh?"

Emerald freezes instantly, she can feel some sort of awful atmosphere in the ship that went through her literally. To her shock, thoughts of Seven's theories about magic, mystical powers and natural energy across the universe is real...Emerald can't believe she is believing the one she hated "w-w-who are y-you? W-w-what are you d-doing on my...s-ship?"

She couldn't help shiver throughout her body and voice, this feeling cannot match anything else she had witnessed so long Emerald's memories could go back. The voice leans closer, rubbing whatever it has for a face on Emerald's neck, that voice speaking again "Hush now...you'll take me to see Yellow Diamond again...do this...and I might let you live for another day, Emerald...After all, we cared about each other once...isn't that right?"

Emerald slowly turns her around, hoping it isn't true...but her worst fears are true, the red eyes, new look, new tone and terrifying aura while not familiar, the words struck Emerald "...Seven?"

* * *

After 15 minutes of constant running, everyone finally reaches the Temple. Being greeted by an excited Pumpkin "Hey! Veggie Head! Where did you go!"

"Steven! Connie! Hey! Me and Lars brought you some donuts!" Sadie calls out from the kitchen area.

Lars is leaning near the warp pad and makes a slight salute to Steven, giving him a 'We Need to Talk' expression.

"Peridot, Lapis, Sadie and WHOA! You're here Lars! You're a star!" Steven exclaims.

"Aha! You're here at last! Was getting bored out of my mind!" Peridot runs over grinning, picking Pumpkin up.

Garnet gently puts Steven and Connie down, nodding to Peridot then Lapis who is walking towards them concerned "thanks for watching over you two."

"No problem Garnet, the Crystal hasn't moved once," Lapis says.

That caught Steven's attention much more than he realises "What about Crystal? Guys! What is going on! I've been patient enough!" his voice raises.

Lars stops leaning on a wall and shows genuine concern for Steven acting like that "Steven? You okay?"

"Steven! You're...raising your voice! What's gotten into you?" Connie says, wondering why Steven is acting like this so suddenly.

Garnet raises her hands for calm before proceeding "I am getting to that now Steven, the Crystal is over there near the warp pad as usual. But first, did you have any dreams or visions last night?"

Steven looks around, everyone besides Garnet is shocked hearing the boy's voice raised, even he feels concerned why he did that "I did, I talked with Crystal and...I yelled at it, wanted to know more and then it told me to beware the evil. Then my back felt so hot, turned around...those red eyes glared down on me if I was an ant!"

The three Crystal Gems stared at each other, giving small gestures, Garnet begins to stare at Steven "Myself, Pearl and Amethyst had the near same vision last night from the Crystal but only it telling to 'beware the evil' and the eyes glaring at us...we do not understand what kind of evil is coming, certainly not the Diamonds...somehow worse."

Connie perks up "so what is going to happen?"

"That crystal over there is causing the most problems ever since it has arrived, we nearly got ourselves destroyed getting a fragment to repair itself. It seems to be rooted by a dark past that I don't wish to awaken or bring here" Garnet says softly, pausing for a moment "if that got into the wrong hands, it could mean absolute disaster not just for Earth but all worlds across the universe perhaps..."

Steven gulps, wondering what they are all thinking of doing "and...w-what do you suggest?"

Pearl bites her lower lip, looking ashamed but confident "I know this is going to sound very hypocritical of me Steven...but that is too dangerous to keep around. By the time we research it, the Diamonds or whatever evil is coming will cause could be too great."

"W-what?" the boy takes a few steps back, not knowing what else can be said.

Garnet slowly walks towards the crystal and makes the gauntlets appear, she lowers her head making the visor shine "we have to destroy it."

Steven Universe felt his whole world shatter similar to glass shards, what Steven always wanted ever since Crystal first spoke in the mind. An offer seemingly unrealistic yet so great, how could he not want to make any wish desired? What about those moments of remembering himself and those around...but the idea of a wish deep in Steven's mind was growing, growing...Steven wanted this wish more than ever before! But now who Steven called his friends and family now wants to destroy his chances!  
Garnet walks past the awestruck boy, raising her gauntlets in hopes of destroying the crystal shards still glowing red like a heartbeat but beating faster, somehow knowing its in danger. Like a pencil snapping in half inside Steven's heart, rushes across the room so quickly everyone blinks only seeing the boy with Rose's pink shield out! Steven grits his teeth, feeling the powerful punch intended for the crystal shard, but he holds his ground and pushes Garnet away screaming "NO!"

Garnet staggers backwards, quickly regaining her footing. When her perplexed features light, they replace with utter dread "S-Steven!? What're you doing!?"

"STEVEN!?" Everyone shouts in horror.

Steven breathes loudly, staring at all who stares at him "No! I won't let you destroy Crystal! We need Crystal more than we ever will know!"

Connie covers her mouth, tears dropping from her face. She cannot find any words that seem fit for this situation "S-S-Steven..."

Amethyst and Pearl quickly stand by Garnet's side, holding their hands up "Steven! Please listen to us! Why did you do that!? You could've been hurt or worse!" Amethyst yells anxiously.

Garnet very slowly takes the visor off, all three eyes staring at an upset and angry looking Steven Universe, her face giving disbelief and apprehension "Steven...I knew you've been holding something back. Tell us...Now!" she yells at the end.

Pearl snaps her head to Garnet's outburst, amazed she just yelled "Garnet! You're not helping!"

"No Pearl, something is wrong! I asked you, Steven, on Bune, to eventually tell us what happens when they join together if you knew anything!" Garnet's lips purse together, feeling hurt by Steven's actions "if you're defending that crystal...you know something we don't know Steven, you knew for a while didn't you? At the temple in Bune, you saw a red glow we never saw! You promised to tell us, Steven!" Garnet yells, a tear dropping from her face.

Steven winced violently hearing all that, but Garnet is right, he lied to Garnet and she doesn't tolerate being lied to when showing trust and care. He knew before and didn't tell them "this Crystal can give anything I desire Garnet! Anything I ever want! It will grant me any wish I desire! I will not allow you to destroy my chance guys!"

Garnet slowly takes a step forward, seeing the boy now holding the crystal in one arm but the shield still up as he took steps backwards "but Steven! What...what could you possibly wish for?" she says desperately, reaching out to him.

"I...I'm going to bring Rose Quartz back! THAT'S WHAT I WANT! CRYSTAL! LET'S GO!" Steven yells loudly, feeling the warp pad glow and Crystal glowing brightly.

Pearl shrieks, realising what is doing "NO!"

Connie goes running to Steven "Wait! Don't go!"

Amethyst dashes forward, panic all across her face "STEVEN!"

Garnet feels her body glow as if she is being split into two "Uugghh!" two small figures fall onto the ground, Ruby and Sapphire who quickly rushes to Steven "NO! STEVEN!" they yell together!

Steven feels a pair of hands holding onto him, trying to pull him out of the warp pad "LARS!?"

Lars keeps pulling at Steven but forgot how strong the kid is "let's just talk this out St-"

The warp pad glows bright red, blinding everyone in the room. When their visions clear, Steven Universe and Lars have completely disappeared. Everyone stares horrified, not processing what all just happened...until Saddie yells "STEVEN! LAAARS!"

* * *

 _Space, Yellow Diamond's Ship_

Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond are sitting together at the large observation deck inspecting the planned invasion that would be done by themselves. They have waited for many, many years after grieving so much, even if Yellow Diamond would not admit that.  
Blue stares at Yellow curiously "how were you able to obtain this information? Since you now know I been to Earth to grieve Pink...I never found any signs of Rose Quartz?"

Yellow grunts, clearly not impressed "I am still not happy you were sneaking off to Earth without letting me know anything Blue! And I am not surprised you didn't since those scum are well hidden...why do you think I intended for the planet to be destroyed? And this information is...or was from a once-reliable source...she has been relieved of her duties" she says with a smirk.

Blue knew all too well what that meant from Yellow, while she wouldn't hesitate to instil discipline into disobedient gems, she never took enjoyment unlike Yellow "I hate it when you do that Yellow..."

"Seven was a pain in my side for too long, she had her way and I allowed her excuses more than I was willing to...but I have finally corrected myself, she had given us useful information which I can assure will be remembered by no one!"

Blue hears laughter and looks away from it all, not wishing to join in "can we...just proceed with the plan? Just you and I?"

Yellow nods assuringly, standing up from her seat "Of course! We are the Diamonds! No force can oppose us, not even the Rose Quartz..."

Suddenly, they hear loud banging coming from behind the doorway that leads into the main hall. Loud yelling and screaming are heard, banging and slashing. Blue and Yellow quickly stand together and glare at the door "what is the meaning of this!?" Blue rasps.

All goes quiet before they see the door being slammed by such a powerful force, creating deep dents. The doors slowly open but stop due to the dents preventing them from fully opening. The figure standing in the doorway, eyes glowing red but covered in shadow.  
"WHO ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!?" Yellow shouts, preparing to fight.

"Hello, 'my Diamond'...so good to be back here and to see you" a sinister sounding voice speaks out.

Yellow Diamond shows disbelief, a rare sight from Blue's perspective "SEVEN!? HOW-...What?"

"Emerald was kind enough to give me a lift, wasn't so pleased but I allowed her to live for old times sake!"

Seven very slowly enters the large, the light showing more of her appearance to every gem inside the room which makes the ones smaller than Yellow and Blue stagger backwards. Even the giant Diamonds felt something terrible from Seven, so much power made even them intimidated.  
Seven smiles wickedly, opening a dark clawed hand holding gems "I know what I was supposed to do...and I found the meteor that contained a crystal! But I found something more something greater than my wildest imagination could process! My theories have been right all along!"

Blue shifts, trying to find an opening "and what would that be?"

"There is life beyond humans and gems, ancient races lived long before us...holding magical abilities! I was gifted by this entity! Look at the power! Look what it can do!" Seven preaches, holding a free hand to send a blast of shadow energy across the room to an unsuspecting Blue Amethyst's gem, destroying her.

Blue covers her mouth, never feeling so horrified since

Pink was slain by Rose Quartz "you...YOU WILL PAY!" she screams, raising an energy projection.

Seven grins evilly and crushes the gems in her hands, seeing the projecting coming in fast, Seven simply swipes the energy with her hand. The energy causing massive destruction inside the ship, making many of the homeworld gems panic "STAND YOUR GROUND FOOLS!" Yellow commands.

"For everything you've done to me, said to me 'My Diamond', that hurt so much...yet I absorbed it all...helping you. NO MORE! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRAITH AND THE POWER I HAVE BEENN GIFTED! DIE!" Seven screams, floating into the air and shrieks like a howling banshee, causing explosions all across the ship.

To Be Continued

 **Hello everyone! Hope you all had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here is Chapter 6 at last!**

 **I would like to take this time to talk a little now with the Covid-19 virus happening in the UK and across the world. I will have more time to write since my workplace has shut down for the next few months.**

 **I know a lot of you are in the same situation and maybe some have the virus, please hear some advice!**

 **Like Steven and Connie, wash your hands in hot water and soap for 20 seconds. A lot do this but a lot of you don't, this is why germs spread. Please wash your hands more often.**

 **Secondly, do not panic buy products, you're only causing others to suffer which isn't needed and is a selfish act. A lot of people are going without food to support themselves and/or their families.**

 **Stay home, work from home if possible.**

 **If we all follow the rules from our governments, we can beat this virus and save lives.  
**  
 **Thank you for reading, please stay safe.**


End file.
